Snapshots
by uniquelymegan
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on prompts from letters from the alphabet. Sounds complicated, but take a look and you'll understand. Possibly OOC, you can be the judge. Sporadic updates, sorry! Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Okay, so this is going to be my new story. It's MDBC, because I just love that series, and this idea fits great. Okay, so it's going to be an A-Z story, so that's one chapter for every letter of the alphabet. This chapter will just be a preface/prologue kind of thing. So yeah. On with the story! [P.S. I think that this was the shortest beginning A/N I've written! Correct me if I'm wrong:]

Just a Chapter in the Book Called Life

_Prologue_

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a group of best friends must have some memories to share. _That is certainly true, for these five best friends. Becca, Cassidy, Jess, Emma, and Megan are the closest that you can get. Sure, they've had their ups and downs, but none of that matters when one is in trouble. From disastrous pictures, to invisibility potions, to goat cheese and dances, they've always been there for each other. Each girl is like a puzzle piece; they fit together perfectly, but some have their rough edges. The memories they share are just chapters in each of their lives. From the day they met, to the day they were married, the day of their first child being born, and every day in between are snapshots. Each captures a moment in life, just like a picture. If memories were snapshots, they would have a good couple of albums worth.


	2. A is for

**A/N: **Hey. This is the first chapter of Just a Chapter in the Book Called Life. The first letter is obviously, A! Also, these will be in no particular order. This is going to be in Emma's point of view. The POV will change throughout the story, so each character will have a chapter, don't worry. I'll take suggestions for letters, but I already have a couple of letters figured out, so I won't take suggestions for those letters. Anyway, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the MDBC. Also, this will go for the entire story since it would get real annoying writing the same disclaimer at least 25 more times.

Anytime, Abileigh

**Emma POV**

"Ugh!" I say, as I flop down on the couch, the house phone in one hand, the television remote in the other, and my cell phone in my pocket. I look at the clock above the fireplace mantle. Nine thirty. I flip the television on, hoping to catch the last half hour of Regis and Kelly. As the program comes on, I lay down on the couch trying to get comfortable. I spend the next twenty minutes trying to get comfortable, considering my pregnant belly always seems to be in the way. As soon as I get comfortable I check the clock again. Nine fifty seven. Wow. Well that was a waste of time. I lay there for a second, with my hands resting on my belly. When do you think you'll be here baby? I think to myself. I sigh, and wonder, when will she, be here? It's May twenty seventh, and I'm nearly two days overdue. Stewart would have stayed home with me, but I convinced him to go to work. I told him that I would be fine, and if anything happened, I would call him, immediately.

I pick up the phone, feeling bored, decide to call one of my friends. I would call Jess, but she can take calls today, since she's got a big conference today for her job. I think I'll call Megan, since Cassidy wouldn't be much help today, since she's home with her baby, Camerin, who is only two months old. So, I think I'll call Megan. I pick up the phone and dial the number for her work.

"Design Time, Becca speaking, what design do you have in mind?" A voice says, as she answers the phone. I smile to myself. Becca and Megan have their own company, Design Time, where people place orders for special designs on fabric, like clothes, and blankets and such. I love how they answer the phone there, it always makes me smile.

"Bec? It's Emma. What's up?" I ask her. "Is Megan there?" I ask.

"Oh, hey Em. Nothing, just sitting here, doing nothing. Business is _always _slow on Wednesdays. And Megan is on deadline for one of her designs, so no phone calls for her. You don't want to talk to your favorite sister in law?" Becca tells me, teasing a little bit.  
>I sigh to myself. Becca has gotten a lot less snarky since middle school and high school. But, she is four months pregnant, so she is forgiven on some level.<p>

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind talking to my sister in law." I say. "Who happens to be one of my favorites." I say, teasing just a little bit.

"Good. Anyway, when's the baby coming? Is Stewart still freaking out, since you're, what, two days overdue?" Becca says, genuinely concerned. "And, you know, I still think you're having a girl." She tells me. Becca is convinced that I'm having a girl. But, me and Stewart are nearly 100% positive that we are having a boy. Well, we haven't been told by the doctor, because we want it to be a surprise. But all the superstitious tricks say boy, so we have picked out boy names.

"And I still think I'm having a boy." I tell her.

"Well, if it is a girl, then you should name it like, Abigail or something." Becca says.

"Well, we'll definitely take that into consideration, Bec." I tell her. "Ooh. Ouch!" I say, as a sharp pain courses through my body. Oh no. The contractions have started. I feel wetness spread throughout my pants. Crap. That means my water broke. That means the baby is coming.

"Becca. My water just broke." I say, completely dead serious.

"What! Oh no. Uh, call Stewart. I'll be right over to help you." Becca says that, as the line goes dead. I pick up the phone, dialing Stewart's cell phone number.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Stewart says with a very worried tone to his voice.

"My water just broke. Becca is on her way over to help. Meet me at the hospital." I tell him, since there is no point to him coming all the way here, since Becca and I will already be on the way to the hospital.

"Okay. I'm leaving right now. I will be there, do not worry. I love you." Stewart says, quickly, as he tries to get ready and out the door as soon as possible.

"Love you too." I tell him and hang up the phone. I waddle down the hall as fast as I can, to get my suitcase with all my stuff in it. I hear a car pull up to the front of the house, and I waddle faster to get to the door. Becca opens the door and runs in, as fast as she can. She grabs my hand, and nearly drags me to her car. She gets me settled in, and off to the hospital we go.

As I lay in the hospital bed, with Stewart at my side, I give one final push. I hear a baby cry, and relief floods my body.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" The doctors and the nurses chorus. Wait. What? A _girl_! I feel Stewart tense, and look at me, pure shock on his face. A girl. Not a boy.

"I guess Becca was right." I tell Stewart, a smile on my face.

"I guess she was. What should we name her?" He asks.

"Becca said Abigail or something, but I don't really like the Gail part." I say.

"I thought, like Leah or Lee maybe." Stewart says. I sit there, and think about what to name our new daughter. I got it.

"What about Abileigh?" I say. It's different, and it has incorporated both of the names we liked.

"Abileigh. I like it." Stewart says, the smile on his face growing. "That's it." He says. "I better go out and tell everyone the news. I'll be back." He says, walking out of the room, with a skip in his step. The nurse brings my baby over, wrapped in a pink blanket, with a pink hat on. She's perfect. She hands her to me, and I smile, immensely proud.

"Welcome to the world, Abileigh." I whisper to her, holding her close to me. Stewart walks back in, with Becca, Zach, Megan, Simon, Tristan, Cassidy, Camerin, Darcy, Jess, my parents, and Stewart's parents.

"I told you it was going to be a girl!" Becca says, grinning.

"What's her name?" Darcy asks, incredibly happy. He's an uncle, and he is beside himself with joy.  
>"Abileigh." I say a smile stretching my face to the max.<p>

"She's adorable." Megan says with her hands on her own belly. She's five months pregnant, and can't wait until she has her first child.

"Meg, I thought you had a deadline." I say, a little confused.

"That can wait. Like I'd miss one of my best friends's first child being born." She says.

I can feel my smile growing, and I can't wait for this new chapter to start in life.

"Abileigh! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yell up the stairs at my oldest daughter. She is obsessed with looking her best, even though we are only going to our son, Christopher's first grade concert. She is twelve, and takes forever getting ready.

"Anytime, Abileigh!" Our other daughter, Robin, yells up the stairs. She is ten, but has a personality like Becca. That gets me thinking to the day Abileigh was born. She really took her time, being two days late. She really took it seriously, "anytime". That really suits her. I hear her clump down the stairs, looking her best.  
>"About time, Abileigh." I say, smiling at her. She looks at me, and rolls her eyes slightly. I wrap my arm around her, and give her a hug. She tenses, and pulls away. I sigh. She'll come around. Anytime, Abileigh. Anytime.<p>

**A/N: **A is done! Wooh! It wasn't very good, but it was only the first chapter. B will be up, hopefully soon. Next chapter will be Becca point of view. Sorry, this is bugging me, it's like ten at night, and I'm super sore from softball this entire week. Next chapter in TLC will be up Sunday at the latest. Bye for now!


	3. B is

**A/N: **Hey…Yeahh it's been a while…Too long…I blame school! I was failing math for like three days, and then I was passing, but I had a D, so no internet unless for school…And then softball got crazy…And then it was June, and that meant finals, awards, Regents, "field trips" and utter craziness…So here is B…and this is based off my end of the year, end of middle school, eighth grade "field trip". So this is based off my experience…Which I'm still upset about…Anyway, here we go!

Bus Rides Are A Bummer…

**Megan POV**

I climb onto the bus, and sit down on the cushioned seat. Becca sits down next to me and Cassidy and Emma climb into the seats across the aisle from us. I sink into the seat, since this is actually one of those nice buses, the ones with cushioned seats and little televisions throughout it so we could watch movies. And a bathroom in the back, which you would have to be crazy to use. I mean, who would try to go to the bathroom while the bus is moving. And they're like port-a-potties. Disgusting. I shove my bag under my seat, and see that Ashley and Idelia Thompson sat down in front of us. I love Ashley, but I don't really know Idelia. She's real nice, and she's in practically all of Ashley's classes, so they've become real close this year. Zach and Third sit down in front of Cassidy and Emma, and Ethan and Diego Vasquez sit down across from them, in front of Ashley and Idelia. We're all in the same group for our field trip. I know that we went to DC last month, but we go on this one, as a reward for finishing middle school, and stuff like that. This is more of a fun trip, since we're going to Six Flags. DC was fun, but it was more of an educational trip. I look out the window, and see that the rain hasn't let up. I sigh, since that means that we'll be going on rides in the rain. It might not be raining at Six Flags, and it's nearly eight in the morning, so it might let up. I hope.

"Becca, what time were we supposed to leave?" I ask her, since it takes nearly two hours to get to Six Flags, and the park opens at ten.

"Megs, you think I listen to that kind of stuff?" Becca says to me, a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"We were supposed to leave at quarter of, but we obviously haven't left yet." Idelia turns around and says to me, her dark blonde hair falling in front of her eye.

"Oh, thanks. Becca isn't much of a help when it comes to these kinds of things." I say, while glancing at Becca, who is hooking her IPod to a mini speaker thing. She glances up at me quickly. "Did you say something?" She says to me. Idelia and I giggle slightly at this. She looks at us, and goes back to fiddling with her IPod. Idelia turns around and I sink back into my chair. I hear one of our teachers come on the announcer thingy, and gives the usual speech about how we are representing Walden Middle School and any misbehaviors will be reported to Mr. Keller, who is going along on the field trip, and to Mrs. Hanford, who is staying at the school. Blah, blah, blah. I don't think that I'll like, sass my chaperones too much. They're Zach's older brother, Parker and Ethan's older sister, Anni. They apparently graduated together, so it won't be incredibly awkward for them. I feel the bus lurch forward, and look out the window. It's still raining out, and it doesn't look too promising. But, that's Concord weather, and Six Flags isn't in Concord, so I'm not too concerned.

"I woke up with a strange tattoo. Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. And it kinda looks just like you. Mixed with Zach Galifianakis." I hear Becca, Emma, and surprisingly Cassidy singing along to Becca's IPod. I sigh and look out my window. It's been like this for probably forty five minutes. I've heard them rap and sing E.T., sing along with Ke$ha, rap with Eminem, and croon The Summer Set. I love my friends to death, but they won't be winning American Idol anytime soon. Except maybe Jess. The trip feels a little incomplete without her, but she was going somewhere today, and couldn't come. Mrs. Hanford said she could go, but Jess was busy. As the final verse is sung, there's a slight pause as the song changes. I hear an acoustic guitar starting and my head turns. This sounds like country, and Becca is not one for country music. I look at her, along with practically everyone else on the bus.

"What?" Becca asks, probably wondering why everyone is looking at her. I raise an eyebrow in a way that says, "Country music? Becca really now who got a hold of your IPod?"

"What? Scotty McCreery is hot, he won American Idol, and the song isn't too bad." She says.

"Becca, for the tenth time, Lauren should have won." Ashley says to her.

"I think they'd make a cute couple." Ethan's sister, Anni says to them.

"They aren't a couple? What was with that kiss then? I don't kiss my 'best friend' like that. Heck, I don't even kiss my best friends." Cassidy of all people says. I think the world stopped for a second. Cassidy Sloane, watches American Idol?

"And, no I don't watch American Idol. My mom and Courtney do." She says.

"But you do enjoy Glee." Emma says with a smirk on her face. Cassidy turns a light pink at this.

"Emma! That was once!" She nearly yells.

"Okay Cass. Whatever you say." She says to her. I look at her and grin. She mouths _gleek _to me, making me giggle. I look out the window, and it's still raining. Not very promising. I sigh, and I hear the last remnants of Scotty McCreery, or according to Becca, Scotty McHotty. Unfortunately, not the end of their debate on American Idol. I look around the bus, and I see Zach look in my direction. He grins at me, and shakes his head like, _this is pointless_. I grin back and nod. He is then distracted by Third, who is showing him something on his phone. I hear a familiar laugh, and for a split second, I think it's Zach, but I look and I see its Parker, laughing at something Anni said. He and Zach look alike, but they act completely different. Parker is incredibly smart. Like, Kevin Mullins smart. Zach is average, and is fine with it. In fact, all of the Norton family looks alike. They're all like, clones of each other. They're all attractive, not that I keep track of that kind of thing.

I check my phone, and I see that it's nearly ten o'clock, and we're still not there. It's still raining, unfortunately, but it could stop. I start to talk to some girl behind me, Wendy I think, and she is weird. Like, really weird. She asks me if I have my will written, since there's a chance that this bus could explode. I turn back around, and realize, that is one of the reasons I stick with my group of friends. As I get comfortable in my seat, ready to try and take a little cat nap, the announcer thingy comes on.

"Everybody, listen up, I have an announcement to make. Wow, this is so exciting; I've never used one of these things before. Ferris Bueller, are you on the bus?" Says Mrs. DeAngelo says. "Alright, but that's beside the point. I just wanted to say, that the trip is cancelled." She says to us, a little of her laugh still in her voice. I sit there, kind of in disbelief, but she was kind of laughing, so I'm not worried.

"No, I'm being serious. We just turned around, and are heading back to Walden. I don't know why, we never cancel unless Six Flags closes. So they must be closed. Sorry kids." Mrs. DeAngelo says, and she sits back down.

"Mrs. DeAngelo?" Cassidy asks.

"Yes, Cassidy." She says.

"Well, if we aren't going to be back in time for the buses, can the bus just drop me off at my house?" She asks. Mrs. DeAngelo doesn't answer her.

"I'll take that as a no." Cassidy says.

We all sit there, complaining to one another about how stupid it was. I mean we were legit, five minutes away. They couldn't have called this morning, and been like, "Hey, do you think you'll be open, so we won't have to send 100 kids up there, and then have them come back home? No? Okay so we shouldn't send them up? Kay. Thanks." We all sit there, as the sun slowly comes out as we drive back. Now, I can actually sleep, since nobody's talking. I settle in, and sleep.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me a little rougher than necessary.

"What?" I say still groggy with sleep.

"We're here. Get out unless you want to be taken back to the bus garage." Becca says to me.

"You could get raped Megan, I suggest you get out." I hear Wendy say behind me, creeping me out, just a tad. I scramble out of my seat and off the bus. I sit on the bench outside of school, waiting for my parents to come pick me up. I see all of my friends get in to their parents' cars and drive away. Only me and Diego are left. I finally see my mom in her little Prius pull into the bus loop. My mom tries to talk to me, saying that we'll go this summer, as a book club trip. I listen with half an ear. I'm not sad that it got cancelled, just more annoyed that we drove all the way up there, and had to turn around. It's so stupid. We get home, and I go to my room. I really don't do anything, just kind of relax, and watch some Dr. Phil.

_The Next Day…This is a line….Trust me…_

I get up, and get dressed and ready for school. I'm real excited, it's the last day and I'll be starting high school next year. I go down stairs and grab an apple. My dad decides to drive me to school, and I see Cassidy, Emma, and Becca all huddled together on the bench I was sitting on yesterday. I walk over to them and they looked annoyed.

"Did you hear that Six Flags was open? And that Mr. Keller cancelled since there was 'lightning'? But, there actually was no lightning?" Cassidy says to me.

"Uhm, no I didn't. Who told you that?" I ask her.

"Jenny and Holly from Six Flags. And the letter Mrs. Hanford posted on the school website." Cassidy answers.

"Wait. Who are Jenny and Holly? Your neighbors or something?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Just a couple of reps that I talked to over the phone." She says smugly.

"Wait. You called them!" I ask her.

"Yeah. I wanted to know what was up with this." She said. I take that all in. That's crazy, I mean, if there was no lightning, then why would we cancel. That's insane. I hear the bell ring, and we walk into the school for the last time. Classes fly, and before we know it, it's time for the talent show and slideshow. As I sit there I get a little sentimental. I mean this is the last time I'll be a big shot eighth grader. I turn my attention back to the slideshow as I see a very large picture of Cassidy, making a weird face. I remember that. Mark, some kid from the yearbook took that while we were in social studies.

"Oh my god, I look AWESOME!" I hear Cassidy scream next to me. I turn, and she's grinning like mad, laughing at herself. I laugh at her too. And she starts singing along with the slideshow, when "The Time" comes on, by the Black Eyed Peas. And she's not just singing. She is laying her head on my shoulder, singing to me. I look at her like she's insane, which she is, but we just crack up. She is clinically insane. She has Cassidy Syndrome or something. As the slideshow ends, and the lights come on, Mrs. Hanford is there dismissing us. We file out of the auditorium, and our social studies teacher, Mr. K, is there, telling all of us to have a great summer.

"Hey. Wong! Have a great summer!" I hear him scream.

"You too Mr. K!" I scream back, which is a very un-Megan thing to do. I walk into the light of the outdoors, no longer an eighth grader, but a freshman at Alcott High. But, before that, I have summer. Which is more exciting than being a freshman. I can't wait.

**A/N: ** Wow. That's done. And, the whole Six Flags thing is based off my would be field trip to the Great Escape. And yes. I called the Great Escape. And, my principal's last name is Keller, so making Mr. Keller the one canceling the trip made me feel better. And the last day of school is like mine. I was sitting next to my friend Shelby, and she started singing to me like Cassidy. And a very hilarious picture of her came up on the slideshow, and she did scream that in my ear. And anyone an American Idol fan? I am. I think that Scotty and Lauren should date. And I'm going to finish TLC sometime soon. And start a new story soon too. And the title of this one is real crappy, but I don't care. The next one will be funnier. Read and review! And I really have to pee…Yeah you didn't need to know that…Sorry…

◘••Megan••◘


	4. C stands for

**A/N: **Hey. I'm going to work on this more, since I posted this in April, and it is now July and I have two letters done. Round of applause for that. No. This one is going to be more humorous. It's set when Emma comes home for Spring Break in the fourth book. And, I need a pick me up. It was thundering and lightning today, which at 14, I am still a teeny bit scared of. Don't laugh. And I read The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. And the end killed me. It was so sad. So here goes C!

_Disclaimer:_ I know I said I wasn't going to write these for every chapter. But they grow on me. No, kidding. But I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club.

Creepy Creepers Creep on my Street

**Jess POV**

Walking Sugar has never been this fun. Ever. I'm squeezed between Megan, who doesn't have a dog, so she's walking Spice and Cassidy, who is walking Murphy. Well Murphy is trying to drag Cassidy, but she is way too strong to be dragged by Murphy. I think that these sidewalks should be bigger. I mean, they should be big enough to fit five teenage girls and their dogs comfortably, right? I hear Emma talking to Becca about something, which is surprising, since they have about as much in common as a chicken and a goat. I look past Megan, onto the road and see a lone car, idling there. It gives me the chills and I quickly look away. Megan gives me a confused look, but she is distracted by Spice, who has taken interest in the telephone pole, with a bunch of signs advertising garage sales, babysitting services, and bunches of other things.

I glance down the line of us at Emma and Becca. Becca is a lot less snarky than she was in sixth grade. I remember how mean she used to be to Emma and me. And Megan too. I let that all slip from my mind, since I don't need to be focused on the past. I hear Emma laugh at something Becca said. I smile to myself. It's great that we can all get along now, and we aren't always fighting with somebody.

"Has anyone watched any of the Scary Movies?" Emma asks us between laughs. I look at Megan and Cassidy. I have seen bits of the first one, but my parents would never let me watch that at home. My brothers are too young for that kind of thing, according to my parents. I shake my head, along with Cassidy and Megan. I would have thought that Cassidy would have seen it, since she loves funny movies.

"We should watch it sometime this week!" Becca says, with a lot of enthusiasm. Emma nods her head in agreement. The start discussing what one of the series is the best. Emma likes the first one, but Becca loves the third one. I don't care to be honest. I'm just glad to be hanging out with my friends, and having a lot of fun.

"Hey, that car looks creepy." Cassidy says, pointing to a car on the other side of the street. I breath in sharply, since that's the same car that was idling on the street, just ten minutes ago.

"Guys, I saw that car fifteen minutes ago." I tell them. They all look at me, and give a look that clearly says _so_?

"This is just something my cousin; Delilah told me when I visited her. Once is luck, twice is a coincidence, and a third is a creep." I tell them. I look at them, and they look back at me.

"Wait. You have a cousin named Delilah? So, her name is Delilah Delaney?" Cassidy asks in disbelief. I try not to roll my eyes at this. Cassidy would pick up on something like that.

"No, Cassidy. My uncle is my mom's brother. So, Delilah's last name is O'Halloran, not Delaney. So her name is Delilah O'Halloran." I tell Cassidy.

"Oh. Okay then." Cassidy says. My friends look at me, and I look back at them.

"Well, maybe they're just lost." Emma says matter of factly. I take a deep breath, and nod my head.  
>"Yeah Em, that's probably it. Just forget what I said." I tell them and shake my head. I mean, I don't think that anyone would follow us. Cassidy is six foot tall, and all muscle, so I highly doubt someone would mess with her. And we're all walking dogs, so I would hope that that would scare them. I mean, we don't look scary. We're all ninth grade girls, not the scariest thing out there. We don't look menacing or anything. All the more reason to follow us. I shake this thought from my head as we all decide to turn back around and head back to our houses to just chill for the rest of the afternoon. Well, Megan's coming over my house since she's walking my dog, and she's just coming over for the heck of coming over. It really amazes me how far we've all come since sixth grade. Megan wouldn't even give me a second look in sixth grade. And neither would Becca. And now we all hang out together, and have fun. As we say goodbye to each other as we go off on our separate ways, and eventually it's just Megan and me. We make easy conversation, even though we have nearly nothing in common. We talk about Pies &amp; Prejudice mostly, and how Annabelle came home with Emma and Darcy. I just have this feeling about how that's a bad thing, and something will happen. I mean, look at what she did to Emma. And after how she looked at all of us at the airport, it just creeped me out. I really hope nothing happens this week. I just want to relax and have fun with Emma and all my other friends. And Darcy too. But not have fun, just being able to see him around. As Megan and me walk around the back of our house towards the barn, I think that I saw that same car. That I already saw twice. I look again and it's gone. I shake my head and clear my head of that. You're crazy Jess. I think to myself. Nobody is following you. Delilah told you that to freak you out. Get a hold of yourself. I follow Megan around back, and forget about that car.<p>

**A/N: **Hey. I know that it was short, and not very good, or humorous, but I'm nearly done with D too, so maybe I'll upload D along with this one. Also, does anyone have an idea for F? I don't, but I'll probably think of something. Also, that was kind of OOC, but oh well. I didn't write the series, but I try my best to get everything right. Forgive me, I'm 14. Anyway, read and review. Hope you enjoyed!

•◘•Megan•◘•


	5. D means

**A/N: **Hey. This is D for Snapshots…This is when they all have kids now, and they're entering those teenage years. So here goes!

_Disclaimer: _Don't own MDBC.

Darcy Doesn't Think So

**Alexi POV**

I walk down the stairs with my twin, Brielle to look for our mom. We're going to the mall tonight, with Tilly, Robin, Emmaleigh, and Karli, along with Megan and Becca, Emmaleigh and Karli's moms. It's only the first week of June, but it's about 85 degrees out, and can get super humid. It sucks for me, Brielle, and Robin, since we have curly hair. Well me and Brielle do. Robin has wavier hair than we do, and our hair gets real frizzy and disgusting. We turn at the base of the stairs into our kitchen and see our mom, sitting at the table, reading something in the paper. I hear my brother, Oliver, and his friends Jasper and Michael, in the living room watching the Red Sox game, and discussing girls. I think my dad is in there too, but I can't be sure.

"Hey mom, we're ready to go. Can you drive us over to Karli's?" Brielle says to our mom.

"Sure. We have to stop at Pies & Prejudice on our way though." She says to us. She looks at us and smiles. "I love your shoes Lex, and your top Bri. What size are your shoes Lex?" She asks me. I stifle a laugh, since I'm about five foot seven, and still growing. I wear size nine shoes. My mom is probably five foot one, and wears size five shoes.

"Nine mom." I tell her. She shrugs and turns to Brielle. "Where did you get your shirt? I like it." She tells her. Brielle thinks about this, since she can't remember anything.

"Uhh, I think it's a hand me down from Abbie. I'll ask her if I see her." She tells my mom. It really is a cute shirt. It's a cropped off the shoulder top, with a big smiley face on it. I'll have to borrow it sometime. She stands up and puts the paper down.  
>"Let me run upstairs and grab a pair of shoes and fix my hair quickly. Go say goodbye to your dad. He'll want to see you before you go. You know how he is." She says to us. We nod and turn on our heels. Our dad can get real protective, and will interrogate us as usual. I know it's because he loves us and stuff, but we turned 14 in May. We're not 12 anymore.<p>

On our way to the living room, we hear Oliver say something. He's shocked about something. We walk into the room, and it's not only Oliver, but Mike too. Jasper is reading something on his phone and typing something back.

"Jas! Why are you talking to Abbie? Do you _like _her?" Oliver says to him in disbelief.

"It's a crime to talk to girls now? Abbie's pretty too." He says, looking up from his phone. I look over to Brielle. Abbie as in Abileigh our cousin? She gives me a shrug, as if to say _how am I supposed to know?_

"Dude, you know that she's our cousin." Mike says to him. Aha. So they are talking about Abileigh.

"Yeah, I know." He says to them plainly.

"Well that's like us saying we think Karli is pretty." Mike says to him.

"Or Cammi." Oliver says to him.

"Mike, why would you say that Karli's pretty? She's 14. And Cammi is pretty. She models or something. Whatever it is, it annoys my aunt, but it makes my mom real happy. Someone to try on her clothes." He says to them.

"Hey. Karli's pretty." Brielle says to them. They look over at us, completely unaware that we were standing there and heard their entire conversation. Somebody's got to stand up for our friend.

"Brielle, Alexi, when did you get here?" Mike says to us.

"When Jasper said Abby was pretty." I answer him.

"What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?" Oliver asks us.

"Yeah. We're going to the mall." Brielle says to him.

"What are you girls doing?" A voice says to us. We turn around and see our dad walk into the room.

"We're going to the mall. With Becca, Megan, Robin, Emmaleigh, Karli, and Tilly." I tell him.

"No, you girls aren't. Well, not dressed like that at least. It looks like you took clothes from your mother's closet. Change, and then, maybe you can go." He says to us. I look at Brielle, confused. What is wrong with our outfits?

"What's wrong with our clothes?" I ask him, utterly confused.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Those shorts are way too short, and I can see straps I'm not supposed to see. Where did you even get those clothes? And I doubt that any of the other girls are going to be able to go out if they're dressed like you. Right Mike, Jasper?" Our dad asks them.

"I don't think my dad would let Emmaleigh out like that." Mike says.

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't let Karli out like that." Jasper says. "And my uncle wouldn't let Tilly out either."

"See girls? And I know Stewart wouldn't let Robin out like that either." He says to us.

"Why wouldn't Stewart let Robin out?" Our mother says, walking in the room, finishing tying her hair back.

"Dressed like that. They need to change before they go anywhere." He tells her.

"What's wrong with their outfits?" Our mom says, confused.

"Jess. Look at their shorts. They are too short. And I'm seeing straps I shouldn't be able to see." He tells her.

"Darcy. Their shorts are fine. They're 14 now. I dressed like that when I was their age remember?" Our mom tells him.

"They need to change." He says, firm. I see our brother and his friends are now fascinated with petting our dogs, Artemis, Apollo, and Taco. Apollo and Artemis are brother and sister Labs, which Brielle and I got for our 12th birthday. Apollo is a Yellow one, and is Brielle's, and Artemis is a black one is mine. We named them after the twin archers from Greek mythology. Taco is Oliver's dog. He's a Collie, and doesn't even look like a taco. He got Taco for his 12th birthday, and our younger brother, Sam will get a dog for his 12th birthday in September. I hope that Sam gives his dog a reasonable name. Honestly, Oliver is insane. Who names their dog Taco?

I sigh to myself and look over at Brielle. She looks over at me and rolls her eyes. I flick a glance at the clock and if this argument keeps going, we'll never meet them on time.

"Fine. Girls go change." Our mom says to us, while giving our dad a look that says _this is __**not **__over_. She gives a sympathetic look and we walk up the stairs. Brielle and I walk into our room, and we both put jeans and t-shirts on. We're folding our other clothes back up, and we hear a soft knock on the door.

"Girls. Can I come in?" We hear our mother ask us. We look at each other and shrug.

"Sure." We say, and the door slowly opens. She comes in with a big tote, and sits on my bed.

"Take the clothes you were going to wear tonight, and put them in here. When we get to Megan's, go to Karli's room or something and change. Your dad is being ridiculous, and you should be able to wear that." She tells us. We look at her in surprise, considering this is something new for her. She really isn't like this. We quickly shove our clothes in there, and we follow her down the stairs. We stop by the living room, and see our dad.

"Better. Don't stay out too late, and stay with Becca and Megan." Our dad tells us. We walk over and give him a hug goodbye, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt that we're deceiving him. It passes, and we walk out to the car.

"I have to stop by Pies & Prejudice, and then I'm going to pick Sam up from baseball. Jas, Mike do you need a ride?" Our mother says.

"No, thanks Mrs. H. My dad's going to pick us up." Mike tells her. She walks out the door and meets us in the car. She drives us quickly over to Karli's, and we walk up and ring the doorbell. The door flings open, and I see Karli's little sister, Mollie at the door. She moves out of the way and we follow her inside. Our mom closes the door behind us, and follows us into the living room. She hands us the tote and we hurry down the hall to Karli's room. We change as fast as we can, as we hear our mom discuss things with Becca and Megan. We walk back into the living room, since that's where Emmaleigh and Karli must be. But, we stop around the corner from the living room and eavesdrop on our mom and her friends.

"Jess. Zach said he'll drive Sam home from baseball. He's going over that way to pick Mike up. Oh, and Megs, he can take Jasper home too." I hear Becca tell them. I turn to Brielle and we walk around the corner into the living room. I walk over to my mom and hand her the tote.

"What's in the bag Lex, Bri?" I hear Becca ask us.

"Clothes, that I had them change into to make Darcy let them out of the house." I hear my mother tell them. Becca and Megan look surprised.

"Jess. I never thought you had it in you." Becca says to her. I know that my mom has always been the nicest one out of all of her friends, but she can bear down and be a little mean when she has too.

"I do Bec. Remember the pancake breakfast in 6th grade?" My mother tells her, with a bit of a teasing tone to her voice.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about that. That syrup took _forever_ to get out of my hair. Sorry about that. It really was my fault." Becca says to her. I hear the door bell ring, and Megan gets up to answer it. Tilly's at the door, with her mom. Tilly walks in, and comes over and joins us. Her mom follows her in and is apologizing to Becca, saying that she had soccer practice, and she had to go home and change. I notice that her mom's trying not to roll her eyes at this. Her parents are ice skating people, and Tilly likes soccer, and Cammi likes modeling. Tilly really looks nothing like her mom. Tilly has long, dark brown hair, and really pretty blue eyes. She's like a carbon copy of her dad. Her sister, Cammi, looks exactly like her mom, with the same fiery red hair and intense gray eyes. Emmaleigh, Robin, and Karli come into the living room, and our moms stay and talk for a little bit, then we pile into Becca and Megan's cars and drive to the mall. I see my mom follow us as far as Pies & Prejudice, where she turns into the parking lot. She has to finish a cake that she said would do for a friend of hers and its due on Sunday. Cassidy, Tilly's mom goes as far as the ice rink, and pulls in. She teaches private hockey lessons, and has a hockey club for girls that she's been running ever since high school. I sit forward, and just have a good time with my friends.

**A/N: **D is done! I know it was a bit of a change from the other ones, but I thought it wasn't bad. E is going to be kind of a flashback with Emma and Becca, about their daughters. I'm watching Dance Moms, and the woman that runs the dance studio really makes me mad. My cousin dances and I know she's constantly at the dance studio, but I don't think that her instructor is as intense as this one. I hope not. Well, the next one is about Emmaleigh and Robin, Becca and Emma's daughters, and dance. Hope you enjoyed, and I know this one was real long. Read and Review!

•◘•Megan•◘•


	6. E Finally, I know

**A/N: **Hey. I know, I've been good about updating this…TLC? Not so much. I'm working on it, and I want it done soon. So this is E for Snapshots, and this was inspired by the show, Dance Moms. And no offense to anyone, but Abby Lee? B.I.T.C.H. But, thanks to her, I have E. So let this begin!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC.

Emmaleigh & Robin's Ex Dance Career

**Becca POV**

"Remember when you wanted to name Tilly, Annabelle?" I hear Cassidy ask Tristan. I look over at him in disbelief. Seriously? It would have been looking at Annabelle whenever I saw Tilly. She is a clone of Tristan, with the dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. Tristan looks slightly guilty, since everybody is giving him a death glare. Well, the girls are at least. I hope he remembers what went down the year they lived over here. And at our wedding.

"I was joking Cass." He says to her, but it feels that it's directed towards all of us.

"I thought that it was your way of asking for a divorce. No offense, but I never want to see her again in my life, or my next one. She's such a bi-…"

"Cass!" I hear Jess say to her. I smile to myself. Jess would be the one to keep it G rated. "Becca, remember when Emmaleigh and Robin took dance?" I hear Emma ask me. I laugh to myself, since that wasn't one of my proudest moments, but it was worth it.  
>"Oh yeah Em. That was <em>not <em>one of my best moments, but it was _so_ worth it."

_Flashback_

"Emmaleigh! Hurry up! We have to go pick Robin up like now, or else you'll be late for dance!" I yell up the stairs to my daughter. She's eight, but she wanted to do dance, so her and her cousin are doing dance. I don't think it will last, since my daughter never can seem to find an activity that she likes. I hear clump down the stairs, and usher her out the door and into the car. I drive as fast as possible over to Emma's without getting pulled over, or in an accident. I pull in front of her house, and Emmaleigh runs out and to the door to get Robin. I sit there, and wait for the twenty seconds it takes her to get to the door and back to the door.

"Thanks for the ride Aunt Becca. My mom said that she'll meet you at the studio later." I hear Robin say to me.

"Sure thing." I tell her, focusing on the road and trying to remember the way to the dance studio. It's a real high end kind of dance studio, but it's one of the closest ones to us. Apparently a lot of the kids that dance there become professional dancers and stuff like that. Not to diss my family, but I don't think that Emmaleigh and Robin will be on Broadway. But they enjoy it so I guess that's all that matters. I drop them off at the door, since it's packed as usual, and I don't want them to be late for their class. I finally find a space, and head to the watch tower thing. I sit up there with the other parents, and they give me a look when I sit down and take my phone out to check things out at the shop. I can't help if it I have to bring work with me. I ignore them though, they are all backstabbing, two faced girls. I mean, if you're going to be two faced, at least make one pretty. Tammy, Veronica's mom, seriously looks like she was locked in a tanning booth. Honey, it's not cute. I rid Tammy's orange glow from my mind, and focus on my work.

I hear the door open, and look over my shoulder to see Georgie walk in. She is the only other mom I can somewhat tolerate other than Emma. Emma actually isn't two faced, and if she was, I wouldn't be taking her kid to dance. Georgie's daughter is another story. Gianna is kind of like me, when I was in sixth grade. I hate to admit it, but it's true. The only bad part is that she's eight. I don't think I was like that when I was eight, at least I hope I wasn't. I feel bad that Georgie has to deal with her. Georgie is nice, but she can be a, well I don't really want to use this word, but bitch sometimes. If you diss Gianna, you will hear evil Georgie. And evil Georgie is not someone you would want to deal with. I check the clock, and there's only half an hour of dance left. This makes me happy, since that's less time that their dance teacher has to come up and talk to us about everything we do wrong. I can't stand her. And neither can Emma, and Emma is pretty tolerant of people. I hear the door open, and Emma comes in and sits beside me. I can feel the other mothers give Emma a look, but she ignores them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic." I hear Emma say to me.

"Yeah, okay." I say to her, not really paying attention. I'm looking at the newest designs, trying to find what's in, so we can pick out the fabric for our shop and make it on trend. I don't want to be off the trend, because that really affects our shop, since some of our major clients are real fashionistas.

"Looks like Carla is going to yell at Emmaleigh." I hear Lucille, one of the other moms says.

"Excuse me?" I say, surprised and look out onto the dance floor. Sure enough, Carla, the dance instructor walk over, well more like stomp, over to my daughter, standing close to Robin. I can't hear what she's saying, but it's obviously not good from the look on Emmaleigh's face.

"Ooh and she's going for Robin too." I hear Lucille say, obviously enjoying how her daughter, Libbee, is on the other side, not getting in trouble, the "picture of innocence."

"Say what?" I hear Emma say next to me, obviously surprised. And now I see Carla, turn to Robin and start talking to her.

"At least she's not yelling at Libbee." Lucille says.

"Or Veronica." Tammy, or should I say Orange Glow, says.

"Well, then explain to me, why she's yelling at my daughter and niece." I say to them, mad. I walk out of the room, and down the stairs. I hear Emma follow me down the stairs. I walk over to the door, and open it. I see Emmaleigh and Robin look at me in the mirror, and shake their heads no.

"Emmaleigh! Robin! What are you doing!" I hear the screechy voice of the dance instructor and studio owner, Carla Davis, say to my daughter and niece.

"Uh, um, nothing Carla." I hear Robin stutter.

"I'm sorry about that Carla." Emmaleigh says.

"Don't be sorry girls." I say, and Carla turns around and looks at me, staring me down.

"Mrs. Norton, Mrs. Chadwick. What are you doing here? You know parents are supposed to stay up in the watchtower during dance classes." She says to us, giving us the ultimate death glare. I've never been fond of Carla, and she's never been fond of me either. Actually, I don' know anyone that's really fond of Carla.

"Could you please explain to us, why you were yelling at our daughters?" I say to her, trying to be calm, but I am slowly getting mad.

"They need to pay attention when they are in my studio. Not focus on what they're doing over the weekend, how their other cousins are doing. They need to focus on dance and dance only when they are in my studio." Carla says to us. "Now, please go back to your little watchtower, and watch the rest of the lesson. Go. Now." She says to us, I look at Emma, and she shrugs her shoulders. I take a deep breath, and look at Emmaleigh. She mouths _go_ to me, and I turn on my heel, and walk towards the door. I reach the door, and I hear Emma follow me, her steps angry. We shut the door, and Emma explodes.

"The nerve of that woman!" Emma says, angry.

"I know, I could not believe her." I say, shaking my head. We go back up the stairs, and plop back into our chairs. I can feel the smirk of Lucille boring into me, and I don't know. Something just kind of snaps. I can't deal with these people anymore.

"You know what Lucille? You think Libbee is just the perfect dancer. Well she's not. If you actually paid attention to when Libbee danced, you would know. I know I'm not a professional dancer, but I took enough dance classes as a kid to know that Libbee really isn't a good dancer. She's off beat a lot, and really shows no emotion." I say to her, looking her dead in the eye. Her mouth gapes open in an O, and I can feel Emma look at me in surprise.

"Really Becca? You think Emmaleigh is so good? How would you know? Whenever I see you, you're on your phone, doing who knows what! You never watch Emmaleigh dance, and she'll never make it to Broadway the way she dances." Lucille says to me, fuming.

"Emmaleigh does it for _fun_! Fun! She doesn't want to make it to Broadway, she wants to be a writer! Not a dancer. And by the way, neither will Libbee." I say to her, venom in my words.

"Oh really? Well let's see about that, when you're in New York, and you're driving by Broadway, you'll see Libbee's name up there." She says to me.

"Yeah, but Emmaleigh would have written the book, which the play was based off. And she'll play the bad character, the stuck up girl that she is now." I spit at her, not even intending to sound as mean as I do.

"Emma, why don't you control your sister in law or something?" Tammy says to Emma. Emma looks at her, and rolls her eyes.

"Tammy, why don't you control your tanning obsession. Seriously, you look like something from the _Jersey Shore_." I hear Emma say to her, and I try not to laugh. I flick a glance at the clock, and realize that it's time for costumes.

"Costume time girls." I say in a sickly sweet voice. I walk out the door and down the stairs, Emma following me, and I'm pretty sure it was Georgie after her, then Lucille and Tammy. I realize that Georgie was the only one I didn't flip on, and her daughter is the one I really can't stand. I turn around, nearly knocking Emma down.

"Oh, and by the way, Georgie?" I say to her. She looks at me warily, her heavily made up eyes making her look like a raccoon. And she obviously didn't use a base with her eye shadows, since they're all creased and falling off her eyes.

"Your daughter's the one I really can't stand. Oh, and your eyes look like you drew on them with Sharpie." I say to her. Her face contorts into one of rage, and I turn around and walk onto the dance floor.

"Hello, Carla. And Lucille, Gianna, Veronica, Emmaleigh, and Robin. Costume time right?" I say in a bright and cheery voice, which of course is totally fake, and Carla knows it, along with Emmaleigh, Robin, Emma, and all the other moms I've managed to piss off.

"Cut the crap Becca. I've got another class in ten minutes." Carla says to me, annoyed.

"Well let's get down to costumes." I say, and Carla passes them out, and the girls go out and change. Carla looks at all of us, one by one, as if sensing something is wrong. Which it is, of course. She stares at me the longest, along with Emma, as if she knows we're at the root of the problem. Which we are, of course. Soon, I see the girls come trooping back in. I nearly laugh at what they're wearing. It looks like they're wearing a bra and panties.

"So, is this like a beach dance or something?" I hear Emma ask, and I nod along.

"No, it's not Emma. If you were here more of the time, you would know what kind of dance this was." Carla says to her, clearly annoyed.

"Emma has to work to pay for these dance lessons, for your information." I say to her, a little snarky. Emma gives me a grateful look, while Carla stares at me.

"Becca, was I talking to you? And you don't know what kind of dance this is either. You're always on that phone." She says to me. I roll my eyes at this. I can't help it if I bring work with me; I mean that's how I pay for these dance lessons.

"Well, that's what I have to do to afford these lessons." I say to her, looking her dead in the eye. She looks me back, not even the least bit phased.

"Well, this is not a beach dance." Carla says to us, dismissing my statement.

"Well, then I don't feel comfortable having Robin wear that onstage." Emma says to her, surprisingly calm.

"Me too. She can wear something else." I say, agreeing with Emma.

"Uh, for your information, this is the costume for the dance this weekend. So, learn to like it." She says to us, holding her nose high, like she's too good for us.

"I don't think I will Carla." I shoot back at her.

"Well, then Emmaleigh won't dance. Simple. As. That." She says to me, smirking. She thinks she can control me? Oh, that girl is sadly mistaken.

"Fine. Emmaleigh, let's go. You want a BLT for dinner? Emma, Robin, you're welcome to join us." I say, complacently. Emmaleigh looks at me, a tiny bit confused, a little unreadable, and if I can read her right, a little relieved. She sneaks a glance at Robin, Emma, and Carla. Carla looks like she wants to barbeque me and eat me. Emma looks happy, like someone finally stood up to Carla. Robin looks confused.

"Emma, Robin. If you go with those psychos, then Robin won't dance." Carla says to them, threatening them. But, _excuse me_! Psychos?

"Oh, well I guess we'll join the psychos. Bye Carla. I'll pay for this lesson, and the costume even, but we won't be joining you. Ever again." Emma says to her with a sweet voice.

"Same with me. Anyone else care to join us? The crazy train hasn't left the station yet." I say to the other moms and daughters. The moms look murderous, while the daughters look confused. Carla looks like she wants to push us down the well out back.

"Oh, and Carla darling?" I say to her, as Emmaleigh comes over to me and takes my hand. "Please, we aren't the psychos here. The ones that don't want to leave your studio are the psychos." I say to her, and if I dare say it, her face contorts into one of absolute murder. I turn, and pull Emmaleigh with me, and walk fast out the door, and out to the front. Not far behind us, are Emma and Robin. Emma is all smiles, and Robin looks a tad confused, but otherwise happy.

"That was awesome Becca! Not the nicest, but pretty awesome." Emma says to me, excited.

"She deserved to be put in her place." I say matter of factly. "Emmaleigh, honey, did you enjoy dance? You can say you hate it, you can say you love it, I don't care sweetie." I turn to my daughter and say this. She looks at me, thinking things over, trying to figure out her answer.

"I didn't like Carla. Or Libbee. Or Veronica. And definitely not Gianna. But dancing wasn't bad. I think I want to do something else. Maybe something with writing. I do wanna be a writer." Emmaleigh says to me, smiling while doing this. I smile back at her, and give her a hug.

"I'm glad. I couldn't stand anyone there but Emma and Robin." I say into her hair. I say goodbye to Emma and Robin, and we drive home in not a complete silence, but just a comfortable one. Oh, and we did stop for BLT's.

_End of Flashback_

"That seemed intense." Simon says.

"I understand why you didn't want to go into detail about the whole dance thing." Megan says with a laugh.

"Hey, do you remember what happened with Alexi, Brielle, and Tilly with their tennis camp?" Darcy says, and Jess looks embarrassed, and Cassidy does to. Tristan rolls his eyes at this.

"Do _not _go into that." He says with a deep breath.

**A/N: **Hey everyone. I know this is super long, but I updated. So woo hoo for that! I've got school the 8th, and I know that my updates are not scheduled, so updates will be random. TLC will be finished soon, and P&HP will have another chapter up soon. Uh, I think I had more to say, but I have no idea. Oh! Anyone have ideas for F? Cause I don't…Oh, and is anyone in Amnesty International, or Key Club? I'm joining that now in school and I wanna know if other people enjoy it, and what it's like and stuff. I also know that Becca was kind of out of character, but oh well. I'm not perfect, no one is… Uh, and I know that nobody knows what their kids are like, so I'm just going to write what I think. And does anyone think I should do the tennis disaster for T? Anyway, bye now.

-Megan.:]


	7. F is here!

**A/N: **Hola everyone. Thanks for the reviews on this story. Any ideas for a new one? I saw that someone would be interested in hearing TLC from Tristan's POV. Maybe I'll do that, not sure yet. And, I didn't start school today. *cue tear* There was flooding, and they closed school, on the first day. So I start on Friday, otherwise known as tomorrow. Thanks to: Melodiux, hockeychick19, wisegirlweasley, Sunshine Happy, 66ShatteredButterflys, and listen2music4ever for reviewing. And there are people for alerting and favoriting too, so thanks to them too. And to listen2music4ever for suggesting their idea for this chapter, which I chose. Kudos to you.:] Here we go.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own MDBC

Fashion Forward

**Megan POV**

"Simon, there's nothing wrong with trying to get Jasper to like fashion." I tell Simon, my husband in a way that hopefully maybe will let him see my way. He looks at me and sighs. In a kind of annoyed way, which I'm not trying to be annoying, or anything like that. I just want my kids to like fashion, hopefully the way I do, and since we have some tall genes thrown in the mix, maybe they could model. If not, there are always Becca's kids. And Jess'. And Emma's. And I guess, Cassidy's. I'll get someone's kid to like fashion the way I do, no matter what. I really hope that he could maybe see it my way. Maybe. "It won't make him gay or anything. I mean, his name is Jasper Elton. We didn't give him the straightest name on the planet or anything." I tell him, trying not to be mean.

"I understand that. It's just that, since he has a name like that and if he likes fashion, then kids are going to bully him. It's how kids are, sad to say it." He says to me solemnly. I know it too. Kids aren't nice.  
>"Well, let's wait until he's a little older, and he can decide if he wants to." I say, finding a compromise for the two of us. We walk into the living room, and sit on the couch, watching Jasper play with toys.<p>

_About five years later…_

"Mom, can't I just go outside? I don't like picking out clothes, or drawing. I wanna go outside and play football with Mike and Zach." I hear Jasper whine in my ear. I sigh, irritated, since I'm trying to teach Jasper how to design. And he doesn't seem to like it. At all. I sigh again, rubbing my temples, trying to will the headache away. I turn to him, and he looks at me with his big brown eyes, the same ones Simon has.

"Alright. Go outside Jas. Play football. But are you sure that you don't like clothes?" I ask him hopeful, since maybe he does. The inner designer is just waiting to burst from him.

"Not uh Mom. Clothes are for girls." He says to me, his nose wrinkling slightly at the thought. I sigh at this, and turn back to my work. Not five minutes has passed, and I feel another tug at my sleeve. I turn, and I see my daughter, Karlton, well, Karli at my side. I feel another tug on the opposite side, and I see Langley, my son on the other side.

"What is it, Karli?" I ask her calmly. She's only five, and she's pretty shy.

"Can we have a snack?" She asks me, looking through her long black bangs with her brown eyes, that all the kids have.

"Of course. Come on Karli, Langley." I say to them, getting up from my seat and walking down the hall, stopping into my youngest, Mollie's room, to check on her. She's still sleeping. I pick Langley up, and carry him to the kitchen, with Karli at my side like a trusty dog. I set Langley on the counter, and get their snack out. I glance at Karli, and smile to myself, thinking that maybe, she'll like fashion and design.

_About two years later…_

"See Karli, don't you like drawing?" I say to my daughter. She looks up at me, wrinkling her nose the same way Jasper does when they don't like something. I sigh to myself, since this means that she doesn't like it. Great.

"No mommy. I don't like drawing. It's boring. Can I go to the rink with Aunt Cassidy and Uncle Tristan?" She says timidly, looking at me. I sigh and look at her drawing. It's not bad, for a seven year old. She likes ice skating, just like Cassidy and Tristan. Figures. I look at her again, and she looks so excited, that Cassidy would brand me the most un-fun mom on the year if I said no. And she'd wind up going anyway. Cassidy would break in and steal her and take her to the rink. It seems like none of her kids like to skate. It must drive them crazy.

"Of course you can." I say to her, and she smiles, the same friendly smile that Simon has. She gives me a hug, and walks out of the room and down the hall to her room to get ready. I lean back in my chair, exhausted. I hear soft footsteps behind me, and I turn to see Langley there. He comes over and sits in my lap, looking up at me. I kiss the top of his head. I look at him, and smile. Maybe he'll be the one. Thirds a charm, right?

_About 2 years later…_

I watch over Langley's shoulder, trying to see what clothes he'll pick out. I mean, if he's seven, and he has a pretty good sense of fashion, then he could be a designer. Right? There are plenty of male designers. Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Louis Vuitton. And there's probably a bunch more, from Project Runway. Langley picks out a red shirt, with a basketball on it, and a pair of green shorts to go with it. Joy.

"Sweetie, you can't wear green and red. It doesn't look good." I say to him calmly. His brow furrows in frustration as he picks out another pair of shorts. This time, blue. I sigh, and put the clothes away, and pick out a better outfit. He changes into it, and I go into the room next to his, to check on Mollie. Simon is just leaving, and we walk into each other. Of course. I smile and laugh at this, along with him. I go into Mollie's room, and she's pulling her shirt on over her head. I smile. I mean, she seems like the most like me. Maybe she'll want to go into the fashion industry.

_You guessed it…2 more years later…_

I watch Mollie play with her dolls, dressing and undressing them. I hate to say it, but each outfit is worse than the one before it.

"Mollie, why don't you try this shirt, with those pants?" I ask her, picking up a pale green shirt, with dark blue jeans for her doll. She takes the clothes from my hands, looks at them, wrinkles her nose slightly, and tosses them over her shoulder.

"Mollie, don't throw things. Why don't you put them on Willa?" I ask her, motioning to her doll, which is completely naked. She shakes her head, and puts bright yellow dress with green pants on her doll. If it's not bad enough like that, she tucks the dress into the pants. I hear footsteps come down the hall, and I see Jasper peek his head in the room. He slightly smirks at me.

"Don't give me that look Jasper." I tell him exasperated. He somehow found out about my idea of trying to make one of my children enjoy what I like. He thinks it's hilarious, which of course, doesn't surprise me.

"What mom? I can tell that Mollie doesn't like clothes, or dolls for that matter." He says to me, glancing at Mollie. "Mollie, wanna come outside and dig in the garden?" He asks her. Her face lights up at this, and looks over at me, asking permission. I sigh, and nod my head, defeated. She stands up and gives me a quick hug and runs down the hall following Jasper.

_About 3 months later…Fooled you didn't I?_

I ring the bell on Cassidy's door, with my family in a single line down the front steps of her house. Tyler opens the door, looking exactly like Simon, or nothing like Tristan and Cassidy. Cory, their other son, at least has the same blue eyes that Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid has. Tyler looks like an outsider in his own family. He moves out of the way, and lets us in. I place Cammi's present down, and I see her sitting on a chair, on her phone, with her long red hair falling like a curtain around her face. She looks up, and her eyes light up when she sees us. She stands up, and I nearly fall over when I realize how tall she is. She's got to be five nine at least, perfect model height. I look at her face, studying it quickly. She has nice features, just like Cassidy. Same eyes, hair, high cheekbones, and expression that makes her seem like she's always going to laugh, a little mischievous glint in her eyes. Only difference between her and her mother is that she puts effort into her looks.

"Hi Aunt Megan, Uncle Simon, Jasper, Karli, Langley, and Mollie." She says to us, giving each of us a hug. She's much taller than all of us, except Simon, who's only about an inch shorter. She goes over towards the door, answering the doorbell. I move into the kitchen, where I see Cassidy leaning against the counter talking to her mother.

"Hey Cass. Hi Mrs. Slone-Kinkaid." I say to them. Cassidy looks over, and smiles. Her mother still looks glamorous, like a model.

"Cass. You're probably going to kill me." I tell her and she looks confused.

"Well, than we should probably move out of the kitchen, away from the knives and other weapons if you think I'm going to kill you." She answers me, moving out of the kitchen. We settle on the back porch, there's nothing there she could kill me with. Hopefully.

"Well, you know how tall Cammi is, and she really has a pretty face." I start. She looks at me with a look that says _get to the point_. "Well, I think that she should model." I state, looking at Cassidy's expression. She doesn't look like she wants to kill me. She looks defeated almost.

"You're probably right. My mom's been saying that to me, and she says that she thinks something like that would be cool. Figures. I'll trade Cammi for Karli; at least she likes to skate." She says to me, smiling and joking like usual. That was easier than I thought.

"Cool. How about you have Cammi call me sometime this week or something, and she can come over and I can get her measurements and she can try stuff on." I tell her and she nods.

"Yeah cool. I'll let her know after her party. Can't believe she's thirteen." Cassidy says shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know. I can hardly believe any of this. It's real amazing." I say. Cassidy nods her head and goes back inside. I follow her, and I'm happy. At least someone will try my clothes on. And like it too.

**A/N: **Hey. I've been working on this for a month, since the **A/N **up top is old. And Home for the Holidays came out. And I was stupid, and read the last pages of the book on Amazon and read one of the questions and figured something out that I shouldn't of. I feel stupid. And please, if you review don't mention anything about Home for the Holidays, cause I haven't gotten it yet. Okay, I think that's it. Read and review.:]

~Megan.:]


	8. G a tad different and short

**A/N: ** Heey. So. Here's the warning for the chapter. This will contain: Swearing. Mentions of sexual activities. Uh, and I think that's it. Sorry, wanted to do something different. So here it is.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC.

Go Google It.

**Outside Person POV**

"You're an asshole Zach. A complete asshole." Becca says to her boyfriend, Zach. She shakes her head, while he looks at her confusedly.

"What the hell did I do?" He asks her, confused, and a bit pissed.

"What did you do? I seriously need to explain this to you." She says to him in disbelief.

"Yeah you do. So please explain." He says to her, making a little motion with his hand.

"No. Figure it out." Becca says to him icily.

"Sheesh, what is she on her period?" Zach mumbles to himself. Becca turns around and stares him down, like a tiger going in for the kill.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Becca screeches at him. He doesn't seem fazed by this, but you can almost hear the mental slap he gives himself.

"Are. You. On. Your period?" He asks her enunciating each word in his sentence.

"Zach. That is the **one **question you never ask a girl. At all ever. You would think having two sisters would've explained that to you." She says to him, sounding less icy, and more pissed. Well, more pissed than before.

"My sisters are kind of younger than me." He says to her, not understanding.

"Still. Never. Ever. Ask that. Ever. Under any circumstances whatsoever." She says to him, turning on her heel again.

"So. Are you on your period. Or what?" He asks her again. She stops dead, and turns around.

"Fuck. You. Asshole." She says to him, pissed more than the time Zach spilled juice on the rug. The white rug, to be exact. It just also happened to be cranberry juice. But that has nothing to do with the matter at hand.

"You've been such a bitch lately." He says to her. She stalks over to him, and stares him in the eyes.

"Never call a girl a bitch. Ever. At all. Let me guess, you never figured that out before with your sisters." She says to him, seething with anger.

"Again. My sisters were younger." He says, not pissed, but annoyed.

"Again. Fuck. You." She says.

"Whore."

"Pimp."

"Why the hell am I a pimp?"

"If I'm a whore, then you're the pimp."

"You're fucking annoying."  
>"Go fuck yourself Zach."<br>"That's not possible, diptard."

"Yes it is. Go Google it."

"No."

"Yes. Wanna bet?"  
>"Course. I know I'll win."<p>

"Alright. Dinner Friday?"

"If I win, we go to the Sport Grill."  
>"If I win, we go to Riley's."<br>"Fair."  
>"Then go on the computer."<p>

_Sometime later…_

"Damn."

"Told you Zach. It's called masturbation."

"Shut the hell up."

"So, dinner at Riley's?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Good. How did we even get to this?"

"You told me to go fuck myself."

"Oh. Sorry about that."  
>"I'm sorry too."<p>

**A/N: **I know, that was a lot of conversation. But I was bored, and I kind of wanted to do something different. So I hope you liked it. Understand if you don't. Any ideas for upcoming chapters?


	9. H is late, and it's kinda awkward now

**A/N: **Hiya. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, whether it be that you celebrated Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, whatever it may be, I hope it was great. And I'm here with my holiday themed Snapshot. And I FINALLY got Home for the Holidays. And it was awesome. So, here we go with the story.

_Disclaimer_: Don't own MDBC. But I do happen to own all of the books…

Happy Holidays

**Jess POV**

As I stick the last bow on the last present, and I glance up at the clock. Two thirty AM. I look over at Darcy, who was supposed to be helping me wrap presents, has resorted to watching A_ Christmas Story_, which has been on since eight o'clock. I put the presents underneath the tree, and shove the wrapping paper and stuff in the closet. I can clean that up later. I plop down on the couch next to Darcy, and he wraps his arm around me. I grab the blanket and place it over us, since our house always seems to be freezing, no matter what time of year it is. He kisses the top of my head, and I lean against him, nearly dozing off due to the late night.

"Jess." He whispers to me.

"What?" I whisper tiredly back to him.

"Merry Christmas." He says to me, and he kisses me once more.

"Merry Christmas." I tell him, and I feel my eyes close, laying there like a slug like Randy.

"MOMMY! DADDY! Wake up its CHRISTMAS!" Screeches three little excited voices as the poke and prod at us. I open my eyes, and see three little faces looking at us, their eyes alight with excitement.

"Darc. Darc. Darcy." I say while poking Darcy in the arm. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me.

"Jess. What time is it?" He asks me.

"Uh. Six thirty." I say to him, yawning while doing so. Four hours of sleep. Awesome.

"Ugh. Alrighty." He says, and throws the blanket off of us, and stands up. He pads over to get the camera which I left charging over night. I stand up gently, and feel the sudden urge to have a pickle. With strawberry jelly. I place my hand over my stomach, patting it slightly.

"Merry Christmas, little baby." I whisper to my belly, wishing whoever is in there a Merry Christmas. The other kids, that aren't in my belly, are excitedly jumping around by the tree. I sit down on the floor next to Oliver, and he grabs something out from under the tree.

"Mommy, can I open this one?" He asks, shoving it into my face.

"Not this one. See, it says Alexi on it. So that means it's for Alexi." I say gently to him, while picking it out of his hand and giving it to Alexi, who was sitting behind me.

"Oh. What about this one?" He asks me again, dropping it in my lap. I pick it up and look at the tag, in my messy handwriting.

"No, not this one sweetie. This one says Brielle on it. Not Oliver." I tell him, while giving it to Brielle. I reach under the tree and grab a present that I know is for Oliver.

"Here Oliver. You can open this one." I say to him, and he takes it from my hands.

"Don't open it just yet; wait until Daddy has the camera ready." I tell Oliver, wanting Darcy to get this on tape.

"Actually, this has all been on tape." Darcy says to me from behind the camera. I look up at him, and he is recording all of this.

"Oh. Well. In that case, go ahead and open your presents." I tell the three children who are excitedly waiting to tear the wrapping paper off their gifts.

Half an hour later, our floor is covered in paper, the kids are excitedly playing with the toys that we've been able to open, Darcy's hand is cramped from holding the camera for that long, and I really need another nap. But I have to clean all this up before we can go to Emma and Stewart's. I grab a trash bag and start picking up the wrapping paper while Darcy makes breakfast. I sit down on the couch for a second. When you're pregnant, you need your rest.

"Jess. Jess. Wake up." I hear Darcy whisper in my ear. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes gently.

"You fell asleep while cleaning up. It's nearly ten o'clock." Darcy says to me and I stand up faster.

"Why did you let me sleep? I got to clean up, and get the kids ready for Emma's and take a shower and…" I trail off as I realize that the room, is all clean, not a scrap of wrapping paper in sight. "Where did all the paper go?" I ask Darcy, confused.

"I picked it up." He answers me simply.

"Why?" I ask him, still not fully conscious.

"Maybe because I'm your husband, you're pregnant, and I wanted to." He tells me, in a matter of fact way.

"Oh. Thank you, so much." I say to him, and walk over and give him a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist, while resting his chin on my head.

"You're welcome Jess." He says to me.

"Hold on a second, I forgot to give you this." I say as I walk over to the side table and pull a package, wrapped in paper out. "Here you go. Merry Christmas." I tell him as I pass the package to him. He sits on the couch and tears the paper off of it gently. As the paper comes off, his expression goes from a confused one, to a slightly embarrassed one, to a smile. He holds it up and looks at me.

"Seriously Jess?" He asks, showing me the deluxe edition of _The Little Mermaid_.

"Duh. It's your favorite Darcy." I say to him while smirking slightly. He shakes his head slightly, but he's smiling now.

"I suggest you take a shower if you want to get to Emma's on time." He says to me, smiling while doing so. I walk towards the shower, and I see him out of the corner of my eye, read the back of the movie cover, and smile to himself again.

I pick up Brielle, and grab Oliver's hand while Darcy picks up Alexi. I put Brielle in her car seat along with Oliver. Darcy straps Alexi in, and shuts the door gently after. I climb into the passenger side while Darcy grabs the cake I made and locks the front door.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I hear Alexi ask me. I turn to face her and smile at her.

"We're going to Aunt Emma and Uncle Stewart's. You'll be able to see Abby and Robin. And Cassidy, Tristan, Cammi, Tilly, Megan, Simon, Jasper, Karli, Becca, Zach, Mike and Emmaleigh." I say to her, and her eyes fill with joy. Darcy climbs in the driver's side and sticks the key in the ignition. He pulls out of the driveway slowly, not to slip on the ice, and starts driving carefully to Emma and Stewart's.

As we pull into their driveway, Oliver, Alexi, and Brielle start bouncing in excitement. I see the front door open, and Stewart comes out, and walks over towards our car. I climb out of the car with the cake on my lap, as Stewart walks around to take the cake from me.

"Merry Christmas." I say to him as he gently takes the cake from my arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He says to me, while turning around to take the cake inside. I open the back door, and begin to unbuckle the kids. I hear Darcy open the trunk, and take everyone else's presents out. I hold Alexi, and place Oliver next to my leg as I start to unbuckle Brielle. Once I finally get her free, I pick her up in my other arm, and shut the door with my hip. I look down, and realize that Oliver isn't there, that he actually went ahead inside. I take the girls inside, and Darcy follows me soon after. As I take everyone's coats off, I hear another couple cars pull up, and Darcy and Stewart go out to help them. As I let the kids go and play with their cousins, I turn around and see Becca coming in the door, Mike and Emmaleigh in tow.

"Need any help?" I ask her, while gesturing to her two squirmy toddlers.

"No, you're pregnant. Go sit down." She says to me, in a _duh _tone of voice.

"FYI, you're pregnant too. So you need help." I say to her, as I take Mike and start taking his jacket and boots off.

"Mikey, Oliver is upstairs. He's waiting for you." I say to him, and his face lights up as he goes up the stairs. Becca looks up at me, and shakes her head slightly.

"He's been waiting all day to see him." She says as she finishes taking Emmaleigh's coat off, and picks her up. We start walking up the stairs and we sit down in the living room, waiting for everyone else to get here.

"So, how late were you up wrapping presents?" Becca asks me, as Emmaleigh wanders down the hall, once learning that Alexi and Brielle are here too, along with Robin.

"Two thirty. What about you?" I ask her, trying to stifle a yawn.

"About one ish." She says to me. I hear the front door open again, and there's a flood of people here now, since Megan, Simon, Cassidy, and Tristan are here now.

__

I yawn silently, as I hear everyone laugh around me. I glance over at Becca, who seems to be tired too.

"Wanna go lie down?" I ask her, and she nods gratefully at me. We leave the dining room, and go into one of the extra rooms they have, in case of another child, or two. I plop down in a chair, and I don't know where Becca went, since I was out like a light as soon as my butt hit the chair.

"Jess. Jess. Wake up." I hear in my ear, as I float slowly back into consciousness. I look up, almost colliding heads with Darcy. I glance across the room, and see Zach attempting to wake Becca up.

"We're gonna go now, okay?" Darcy says to me, as I nod my head tiredly. I stand up slowly, and walk beside him down the hall.

"Where are the kids?" I ask him, and he glances down at me.

"Emma is putting them in the car." He says to me, as he helps me put my coat on. We walk down the stairs, and out the door as Emma walks past us into the house. She gives each of us a hug, while wishing us a Merry Christmas, and she goes back into the house, yawning too. I sit down in the car, and Darcy starts the car, and starts to drive back to our house.

As we walk quietly into the house, I plop down on the couch as Darcy goes upstairs to put the kids to bed. I hear him as he comes back down the stairs and sits down next to me. He snakes an arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Jess." He whisper quietly to me, and I snuggle closer to him.  
>"Merry Christmas Darcy." I say to him, and fall asleep against him.<p>

**A/N: **So. I know that Christmas was, a month ago, but who cares. It's up. And the reason my stuff takes so long to finish is because, it's like fine wine. It's better after months of work. It must ferment. Nah, I kid. Anyway, hope you liked, it might be bad, but whatever. It flies my airplane. Thanks to all who's reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I'm very grateful, and that keeps me writing.

-Megan.:]


	10. I has arrived

**A/N: **So here's I. And I've kinda been a bit obsessed with watching Glee. It has essentially taken over my life. But, American Idol is on, and that has taken a precedent over Glee. But I have the first two seasons on DVD, so I'm set. And I really really like it. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I've already started working on M. I know, no life right here. Don't rub it in.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC.

I'm not Sending Inappropriate IM's..

**Zach POV**

I walk down the hall quietly, peeking into Jordan's room, seeing him fast asleep in bed. I open the door across the hall, and then realize that Mike is at college, and he wouldn't be in his room. I shut the door quietly, and open Emmaleigh's door. She's at her desk, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper.

"Em." I say to her quietly. She whips around, surprised and obviously shaken by the sound of my voice. She relaxes, and takes a breath. "It's nearly ten thirty. You might wanna get to bed." I tell her softly, and she nods at me.

"Yeah, I was sleeping, and I had a dream that I didn't do my Spanish homework. Then I woke up and realized that I had to do my Spanish." She explains while putting her homework away.

"Okay, just get to bed. Night, love you." I say to her, while walking out of the room.

"Love you too." I hear her say to me as I shut the door. I go down to the end of the hallway where Manni's room is. I open the door slightly, and see Manni sitting on her bed, the glow of her laptop illuminating her face.

"Manni, what are you doing?" I ask her, and she snaps her hear towards me.

"Oh, uh, nothing Dad." She stammers to me. I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Well, can I see what you're doing?" I ask her, and she gives me a guilty look. I walk over to her and glance at her computer. She's on I.M. and she's talking to someone.

"Who are you talking to?" I say, and she looks guiltier than before.

"Bennet." She murmurs quietly to me. I turn the computer and read their conversation. I feel my stomach twist slightly at the conversation they're having. I shut the computer, and look at her.

"Manni. You know I don't like Bennet. But I **really **don't like what you were talking about." I say to her severely, and she opens her mouth to say something. "I find that really inappropriate. It is too late to discuss this now, but we will most definitely discuss this in the morning." I say to her, while picking her laptop up. I turn on my heel, and walk out the door. "Goodnight Samantha." I say to her curtly, and walk out into the hallway, down towards my room.

_This is a line. Yeah, don't question it. The Next Day. Line here. Indicating the Next Day._

I sit down at the table in the kitchen, and I look up to see Emmaleigh standing in the doorway. She sits down across from me, and looks at me.

"God, that was stupid." She bluntly tells me.

"Excuse me?"

"What you did to Manni. Please, do you have any idea what they were talking about?" She says to me, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he said that he had a problem. Manni said she wanted to help him. He said he needed help now. She said she wish she could go over and help him now. He said that he would love that. I think I have a right to be a bit upset." I say to her. She locks eyes with me, forcing me to look away.

"Did you know what they were talking about?" She repeats a bit more severely.

"To be honest, it sounded like some kind of, real inappropriate flirting. I don't want to say this, but foreplay maybe." I say to her, as I feel the tips of my ears turn warm. I don't want to have this conversation with my daughter. Even though she's nearly 18.

"Are you really that dense?" She says to me.

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice Emmaleigh. Even though you are nearly an adult and done with high school, you still live here, and respect me."

"Dad. Manni came into my room upset last night. She said you were mad at her, for talking to Bennet. She said that you were mad at her for having an inappropriate conversation with him. Except that it wasn't inappropriate. She said that you could even check the history." Emmaleigh says. "Where's the laptop?" She asks me. I go up to my room, and grab the computer. I bring it back down, and Emmaleigh flips it open. She types something in, and Manni's conversation pops up.

_BAndrews46: _hey, did you get the math homework?

_Mannibearx: _yeah, did you?

_BAndrews46: _nope.

_Mannibearx: _oh, that sucks.

_BAndrews46:_ yeah, i have a real problem with it.

_Manniebearx: _well, maybe i could help you with it?

_BAndrews46:_ when? i need help now manni.

_Mannibearx: _well, i wish i could go help you now.

_BAndrews46: _i would love that.:]

_BAndrews46: _manni, you there?

_BAndrews46: _well, i hope you can explain it to me in homeroom. i need to do well on this test.

_BAndrews46: _well, talk to you soon. thanks.

I stare at the conversation in shock. "Well, now that you know the whole picture, you might wanna go tell Manni that you're sorry. Better hurry, she's going to start walking soon." Emmaleigh says to me, while picking up an orange as she leaves. I get out of my chair and check the living room. She's not in there. As I spin around, I nearly collide with Becca.

"Calm down Speed Racer." She quips to me as I see Manni's familiar light blonde hair slip through the door way.

"Manni!" I yell to her. She turns around, and she doesn't meet my eye.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I jumped to a conclusion that was untrue, and inappropriate." She looks up at me, a piece of hair partially obscuring her face. I walk over to her, and give her a hug. "You're just my baby girl Manni. I want to you to stay that way, forever, even though I know you won't. I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry about what I said, and how upset I made you." I say into her hair, as I hug her.

"I know Dad. I'm 16 now, you've got to let up a bit. But I know what you thought, and I promise, nothing like that will happen until I at least move out." She says to me, while moving away from me.

"No. That won't happen until you're thirty." I say to her. "Right Emmaleigh?" I say to my other daughter as she passes us.

"That was a rule? Too late." She says, and walks out of the house, and into her car before I can say anything. I stand there in shock for a second, and Manni starts to laugh. I shake my head at this.

"Go to school." I tell Manni, and she gives me hug before walking out the door.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too."

**A/N: **So I know this was different, but it just kind of popped into my head. I couldn't really think of much for I, and this is what I came up with. Hope you liked. And you are lucky. Two chapters in one day.

-Megan.:]


	11. J is here, earlier than expected

**A/N: **Heyheyhey. So I kind of thought of this. Like randomly. And I'm having like a brain block on my other stories, so I kinda hope that updating this one will sort of make up for it. And I know that I write a lot of Cassidy/Tristan, but I really like them together. _Warning_: Mentions of the s word. S as in sex. Like, it's not full on…y'know, but it's mentioned, not by name, but it's hinted at…Like you can tell that they're talking about it, but it's not directly said…Hope you're picking up what I'm putting down…

_Disclaimer: _Don't own MDBC.

Just Joking

**Outside Person POV**

Tristan walked into the apartment, slowly closing the door behind him, wincing slightly as it clicked shut. Which was pointless of course, since Tristan knew that Cassidy wouldn't be there, she was working until four. He placed his bag down on the ground, and kicked his shoes off. He walked into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk and sat down on the couch. He knew, that everyone knew, that Cassidy pretty much wore the pants in the relationship. Not all the time, but since Cassidy was as stubborn as a mule, there pretty much no in between. It's pretty much a stalemate for their arguments, and they only ceased when Tristan gave in. He usually didn't, but on the rare occasions, which involved him sleeping on the couch, he did. Also, it was also well known, that Tristan had a little "issue" with snakes. He denied it most of the time, but everyone knew about the joke that Cassidy played on him. And now, pretty much everyone knew that Tristan had something against slithering serpents. So Tristan had to get back at Cassidy.

It was simple enough. She loved Glee. Like, absolutely was obsessed with it. So obsessed, that she insisted that they name their dog Finn. Speaking of, he was staring mournfully at Tristan. He smiled at the dog and placed him next to him on the couch. Finn smiled a doggy smile, and put his head on Tristan's lap. He glanced across the room, and his eyes landed on their aquarium type thing, which housed their turtles, Artie and Tina. More Glee, if you didn't realize it. Tristan was sure, that if they got married, that Cassidy possibly would consider naming their kid Blaine, or Kurt. Cassidy was a closet Gleek. Not many people knew about her Gleekiness, like how not many people were supposed to know that Tristan didn't like snakes. But after the joke that Cassidy played, all their friends knew. So in order to get back at Cassidy, he was going to force Cassidy out of the closet. Her Gleeky closet, that is. But, he had to think of a way to. And suddenly, he did.

"Simon. It's Tristan." Tristan said into the phone as soon as his brother picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Simon said to him, a bit confused as to why his brother was calling him. Not that he minded, of course.

"Are you guys busy Tuesday?" Tristan asked him hurriedly. He had to set up these plans before Cassidy got home.

"No, I don't think so." Simon said hesitantly.

"Good. Do you wanna go out to dinner with Cassidy and me? We'll probably wind up inviting everyone else." Tristan explained to him.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Simon tells him.

"Kay, about seven, La Traviata?" Tristan asks him.

"Great." Simon says.

"Cool. Oh, and don't tell Cassidy or anyone. It's a surprise." Tristan warns him.

"Why? Are you going to pop the question?" Simon teases over the phone.

"What? No, not yet." Tristan tells him, clearly caught off guard.

"So you're going to do it?" Simon asks him.

"Well, I don't know. Not soon, like next week. But not real far away, like a year." Tristan explains to him. "Well, when are you going to ask Megan?" Tristan asks him, a smirk starting to form.

"Uh, probably not until you do it. I don't want it to be too soon, or too late." Simon explains to him, and Tristan can practically see the tips of his ears turning red from the question.

"Alright. See you then. And don't mention it." Tristan warns him as he hangs up the phone. He picks the phone up again, and repeats the call to Darcy, Stewart, and Zach, being lucky enough that none of the girls pick up. He sets the phone down, not before erasing the call history, and wakes Finn up, who has fallen asleep on his lap. He glances at the clock, and as if right on cue, Cassidy walks through the door. He stands up to greet her, and she smiles at this. He smiles back at her, waiting for Tuesday, so he can get back at her.

_Line. It's now Tuesday, dinner night. And, can anyone guess what's on Tuesdays? Line._

Tristan glances at the clock, as Cassidy sits down next to him on the couch. Finn drags his bone over, and plops down at their feet.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Tristan asks Cassidy, and she glances over at him.

"Kind of. I mean, Glee does look good tonight." Cassidy answers, leaning slightly against him.

"No, I meant for dinner." Tristan says to her, rolling his eyes slightly, as if she forgot. Which she didn't, Tristan just hasn't mentioned it to her.

"What, are we getting pizza or something?" Cassidy asks him, slightly confused. Which she should be.

"No, we're going to La Traviata. We have reservations for seven." Tristan says to her. She takes this in slowly, realizing that she's going to miss Glee.

"Tris! You _know _that Glee is on Tuesdays!" Cassidy told him, her voice taking on a slightly shrill tone.

"Cass! It was the only time they had." Tristan explained to her, not that the woman who answered the phone said that they had reservation slots for Monday, Tuesday, _and _Wednesday. But that was beside the point.

"Ugh. Oh my god. Whatever, I'll go, but I am _not _dressing up." Cassidy threatened him.

"Of course. Whatever bakes your potato." Tristan said to her calmly. He tries to wrap his arm around her. She moves away, clearly still miffed about the fact that she's going to miss Glee. He sighs slightly at this, but it's worth whatever's going to happen at dinner.

As Cassidy walks out of the apartment, Tristan closes the door and locks it, following her outside towards the car. He walks faster, catching up with her. She glances at him, still annoyed, but not as much as before. As they reach the car, Tristan grabs the passenger door, and opens it. Cassidy looks at him, and smiles slightly. This is the little ritual they have, making Tristan feel a bit more gentlemanly, (even though Cassidy tells him that he is _way _too gentlemanly) and Cassidy feel more ladylike. Kind of. Cassidy never really feels ladylike. Tristan goes around to the other side of the car and climbs in. He starts the car, and they start driving towards the restaurant.

As he opens the door to the restaurant, he spies Megan and Simon at a table. He leads Cassidy over towards that table he hears her sharp intake of breath.

"Who else did you invite?" Cassidy asks him sharply.

"Uh, just the rest of the group." He tells her, and he hears her take calming breaths. This isn't going exactly as he planned. They sit at the table, and casually settle in as everyone else trickles in.

About seven twenty five, everyone has seemed to notice that Cassidy is having an issue. She is constantly checking her watch, and her leg is jouncing up and down like a jackhammer. So, being the one to bite the bullet, Becca decides to ask her what her issue is.

"Cassidy. Are you okay? You got a hot date or something?" Becca teases her, and Cassidy flushes red. Everyone titters at this, and Cassidy being Cassidy, she retaliates. But, before she can say anything, Tristan answers.

"She's just anxious to see Finn. And Artie, and Tina." Tristan says, while glancing at her slyly. She pales a bit under her flush, and swallows. "This is her hot date, Becca." Tristan jokes to her, emitting a laugh from everyone. Cassidy tries to laugh to, only half succeeding.

"Of course, I really miss Finn. And Artie and Tina." She says, her face returning to her normal color.

"And Santana, Brittany, and Puck." Tristan adds on, Cassidy's face taking on another flush, and you can hear the distinct connection of Cassidy's foot and Tristan's shin. Tristan winces slightly at this, as their friends look wonderingly at them.

"So, why do all of your pets have weird names?" Becca asks them, saving Tristan from having to pull Cassidy out of her Gleeky closet by himself.

"We named them from a television show." Tristan answers, and if possible, Cassidy's face turns a darker pink.

"What one?" Zach asks, interested at this. And, before anyone can answer, someone's cell phone rings. Not just anyone's, Cassidy's. And their table goes silent as Cassidy fumbles for her phone. And her ringtone. It just finishes Tristan's plan for him. It's the Glee version of _Don't Stop Believin'_. She flushes an even darker red, as everyone stares at her.

"Cass. You watch Glee?" Becca asks her.

"Uh, yeahido." Cassidy mumbles to her. Becca smirks slightly at this. I check my watch, and see that its 7:45.

"Well, I guess Cass and I are going to go home now." Tristan says, placing his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. She look at him, sort of gratefully. Tristan pays their part of the bill and they walk towards the car. Tristan feels a bit lousy at what he did.

"God, I feel so embarrassed." Cassidy moans, leaning her head against the window.

"Look, Cass." Tristan starts, and she looks over at him. "I don't want you to kill me, but I thought that it was about time that everyone found out that you love Glee. And I kind of went overboard with the idea of it, and part of me started to turn it into a joke, as kind of a payback for the whole snake fiasco. And I'm sorry." Tristan says, and she looks at him, her face a mask. And then she chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't let you off the hook. I'm going to get you back." Cassidy says to him, teasing slightly. They laugh, and he pulls into their apartment lot, and stops the car.

_Line. Sometime later, a week or two. Enough time for Tristan to forget about her threat._

"Where is my charging cord!" Tristan yells, frustrated. "It's missing or something." He says again.

"Tris. Guess what else is missing?" Cassidy yells from somewhere else in the house.

"I don't know." Tristan yells back at her.

"My period." She deadpans, and Tristan freezes, realizing that she's yelling from the bathroom, and comprehending what she just said.

"Cass. What did you say?" Tristan asks her, while knocking on the bathroom door.

"I said I missed my period." She says to him and his heart sinks slightly. But wait, how?

"How? We never…" Tristan trails off.

"Uh, last month, remember? Emma's 21st?" She asks him, and he flushes slightly at this memory.

"Oh. Well. Are you sure?" Tristan asks her worriedly. She comes to the door, and opens it a crack.

"No, I'm not." She tells him.

"Do you want a test?" Tristan asks her, uncertainly.

"Nope." She says confidently.

"Oh." He says, not looking her in the eyes.

"But, I will need some tampons." She says.

"What?" Tristan's head snaps up at this.

"I said I need tampons." Cassidy says to him, her cheeks flushing a pink.

"But, I thought…?" Tristan says confused.

"Just joking. I need tampons. Like now." Cassidy says to him, pushing past him giggling to herself, while grabbing the keys out of the bowl.

"Oh. OH. Cass, I don't want to hear about your feminine issues." Tristan tells her.

"Really, because you were quite concerned with them two seconds ago." She tells him, smirking.

"That wasn't funny." Tristan complains.

"That's your payback, for telling everyone about my Glee obsession." Cassidy tells him, winking at him. Tristan can't help but smile and shake his head at this.

"Remind me why I love you." He says to her.

"I think you know why." She tells him. And they hug it out, kissing each other's cheek.

"Okay, I got to go. Feminine issues." Cassidy says to him.

"Cass, stop it." Tristan says, covering his ears. She lifts one hand off his ear, and whispers in his ear.

"Wait until you have to give the talk to our kids." Tristan eyes fly open, and he shudders at this, turning a slight pink. She laughs as she walks out of the door. Tristan goes over and sits on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Why me?"

**A/N: **I know, that seemed terribly OOC, but hey. I liked it, and I know that it got weird towards the end, but I liked it. I also see Tristan as not a prude, but a guy that happens to be incredibly uncomfortable with speaking of the "dirty." But I think it adds a nice twist, since I think Cassidy seems a bit more comfortable with it, and enjoys torturing him with it. Also, anyone have ideas for other chapters? If I don't get any ideas, there will just be a bunch of chapters like this. So yeah. I'll try and use your ideas. Thanks to all those who've favorited, alerted, and such. Thanks.:]

-Megan.:]


	12. K, you can hate for the no updates

**A/N: **So, here's K. Yeahh, I know J was kinda…out there…but this one will be a bit less out there. OH. And I now have a twitter. So, follow me, and I'll follow you! I'm uniquelymegan so; follow me to hear about my daily struggles with the world, and me just being me! This is K, and I know this hasn't been updated in about nine hundred years, but there's been just…so much shit at school [pardon my language!] and everything has gotten in the way, but here goes. This may suck, I don't know, but I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC

Klondike Bars

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike Bar." Becca croons the familiar jingle, Cassidy looking at her murderously from her spot on the floor. She turns back to her math homework, trying to add the x's and y's and q's and whatnot. Becca smirks again, before starting up the jingle again. "What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike Bar." She sings again, Cassidy looking up briefly from her homework to launch a pencil at Becca's head. She holds up her notebook, successfully blocking the writing utensil. She smiles victoriously at Cassidy, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. They study in silence, waiting for their other friends to get to the library. Yes, they had a study group. Did they study? Sort of. School work? Not always. "Hey, Cass." Becca whispers, and Cassidy looks up at her, a messy red eyebrow raised.

"What Becca?" She asks drily, awaiting the probably annoying question. She glances at her slyly, her lips turned up in a Cheshire cat grin.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar. Huh, what would you do Cass?" Becca questions, her aqua eyes glinting mischievously. Cassidy bites her tongue, trying her hardest not to give into Becca's childish antics. Not that Cassidy was any more mature than Becca, but she tried to be the bigger person.  
>"I would stab you repeatedly with a dull pencil." Cassidy deadpans, letting the idle threat hang in the air. Becca covers her heart, in mock hurt.<p>

"That hurt Cass. Right here." She points to her heart, and Cassidy looks at her, shaking her head.

"You have a heart?" Becca swats at Cassidy's head, hitting her lightly.

"Holy crap, you're hilarious." Becca mutters sarcastically to her friend, who smiles slightly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Cassidy announces, turning to look at her friend, who is beginning to become the slightest bit annoyed.

"My pleasure, Colonel Comeback." She responds, giving Cassidy a glare, not a mean one, but more of a teasing one.

"It's not a problem, Sergeant Sarcasm." Cassidy fires back, not looking up from her homework. Becca rolls her eyes, before firing back at Cassidy.

"How nice, Dictator Dickhead." Becca states, turning back to her homework. Cassidy snorts at this, turning to look at her friend. Becca looks at her, her eyebrows raised in a _what? _way.

"Becca."

"What Cassidy?" Becca cringes internally, awaiting the words that are going to come out of her friend's mouth.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar." Cassidy sings, incredibly off key, and loud. The elderly librarian looks at them severely, raising her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"I'd cut your vocal cords out and hang you by them." She scream whispers at Cassidy, who looks a bit taken aback.

"That's…that's a bit mean. And cruel. And I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Becca merely shrugs her shoulders at this, seemingly unaffected.

"So is stabbing someone with a dull pencil." Becca counters, and Cassidy turns back to her math homework, concentrating on the problems. Becca pulls out her Global homework, moving to grab her book. Cassidy looks up, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Why are you using your book?" Becca looks at Cassidy, as if she was seriously delayed. Which Becca thought was true. "Mr. Coolidge doesn't come up with the questions himself. Type the first one into Google, and there's usually an entire PowerPoint with all the questions and answers. And then the answers are the exact ones he gives in class."

"No way. What a lazy asshole." Becca says, and the librarian looks over at Becca.

"Watch your language, Miss Chadwick." Mrs. Petersburg tells Becca, who glances up apologetically at the elderly librarian.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Petersburg." She tells the librarian, who is somewhat mollified, and she turns, heading down one of the various aisles of books. Cassidy grins evilly at Becca, who is a bit wary of what Cassidy could possibly say.

"I wonder what she'd do-o-o. For a Klondike bar." Cassidy wonders aloud, her singing off key, and annoying.

"I'll buy you a Klondike bar if you ask her." Becca counters and Cassidy raises her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Seriously?" Becca nods, affirmative. "Done." Cassidy stands up, going down the aisle towards where she thinks Mrs. Petersburg is. Mrs. Petersburg is seated at a desk, a light shining over her papers, illuminating her pale, wrinkled face. Becca trails after Cassidy, wanting to make sure Cassidy will actually go through with it. Mrs. Petersburg glances up reproachfully at the red headed teen.

"What is it, Miss Sloane?" Cassidy tries to give off the vibe of being innocent, but Mrs. Petersburg knows better, and sees through this façade easily.

"I have a question for you." Cassidy starts and Mrs. Petersburg sits back in her chair, her hands folded wearily on her lap.

"Ask me, girl." Mrs. Petersburg is clearly annoyed, not with Cassidy. Kind of. Becca and Cassidy have been irking her, and she is planning on telling Mrs. Hawthorne of the two's antics. Mrs. Hawthorne works over on the other side of the library, with the children. Mrs. Petersburg headed the research section of the library, where most study groups met, Becca, Cassidy, and the rest of the book club included.

"What would you do-o-o? For a Klondike bar." Cassidy grins innocently at the now angry librarian. Becca snorts in her attempt to cover up her giggles. Mrs. Petersburg stands up, pointing menacingly at the two teens.

"Miss Sloane, Miss Chadwick, leave. Now." She demands, Cassidy nodding, and turning, grabbing Becca's wrist. Becca is now laughing freely, Cassidy too. They get back to their table, collecting their things, and shoving them in their book bags. The duo races out of the library and collapse on the stairs of the building, laughing.

"I believe someone owes me a Klondike bar." Cassidy singsongs, and Becca nods.

"Yeah, let's go." They turn down the street, heading towards a convenience store.

Cassidy and Becca sit on the front stoop of the library, their bags beside them, and they're eating their Klondike bars. Emma, Jess, and Megan walk up to their friends, each shouldering their own book bags, and wearing confused expressions.

"What…?" Megan starts, shaking her head in confusion at the state of her friends.

"We're eating Klondike bars. What of it?" Becca shrugs her shoulders, and Jess and Emma raise their eyebrows.

"Why?" Jess wonders aloud, and Cassidy shrugs her shoulders.

"Because. Klondike bars are good." They continue eating, and Emma and the rest of their friends start trekking up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Well hurry up. We got to study." Emma tells her friends, and the two eating girls glance down sheepishly.

"We kinda can't go into the library." Cassidy is now incredibly interested in her ice cream. The three non eating friends look at the two eating ones, even more confused than before.

"Why?"

"We got kicked out." Becca responds simply, and the three friends look at the other two, who are still enjoying their ice cream.

"What could you have done to get kicked out?" Jess puts her hands on her hips, clearly exasperated.

"Well, it's Cass' fault." Becca glances at the red headed girl, who chuckles slightly to herself.

"What did you do?" Cass looks guiltily at the ground, a small smile gracing her features.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does Cass!" Megan exclaims, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

"It doesn't! I did it for a Klondike bar!"

**A/N: **Woah. So, this is done. And this is supposed to be kind of light and funny. And it may be terribly OOC, but I really couldn't care. I could so see Cassidy and Becca doing this. And I like Cassidy/Becca friendship; they both are quite mischievous. So, I hoped you enjoyed this update, and if you would like to, follow me on Twitter: uniquelymegan

-Megan.:]


	13. L is here, and a bit short

**A/N: **So…I think I owe you all an apology. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating; it is summer after all! But I've been busy; I know that's getting old now, but it's true. I think I'm going to try and finish this up, and then focus on the other two stories, obviously three is waaaay too much for me to handle. And to everyone who has reviewed; thank you, so, so, so, so, much. I feel like I don't deserve it, and just god. Thank you. So. Freaking. Much. And, since I read the reviews – I finally mustered up the courage to do it – this is going to be Lollipops & Love Stories; to the mdbc fan who suggested Love Stories! I have no idea how this is going to turn out; but let's find out together, shall we?

_Disclaimer_: Don't own MDBC.

Lollipops & Love Stories

To Becca Chadwick; love stories all sounded the same. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl get married and live happily freaking ever after. In all honesty, Becca was sick of it. She would go to the movies with Ashley; and _all _Ashley wanted to see were the ridiculous rom-coms. Becca would honestly sit through a sci-fi movie with Stewart than watch the clichéd, stereotypical male fall in love with the sappy, hopeless romantic female. It sickened her.

Becca never used to be that way; just when she got into high school, and the guy she'd had a crush on, didn't reciprocate her feelings. She'd had a crush on Zach Norton for as long as she could remember; and he never had a crush on her. He asked her to Spring Fling; and she went with him. It was heavenly. And then nothing else happened. It totally sucked. But; when they got into high school, they had been partnered up to read _Romeo & Juliet _together. And that's when their love story started.

Becca walked into English that day. Not only did she hate reading; she didn't have anyone she particularly cared for in her class. Zach was though; and she often spent the majority of class sneaking glances at him, instead of listening to whatever the teacher was going on about.

"Class; we're going to start _Romeo & Juliet _today. You will have one partner for the duration of this; and you will have a project due. Now; to start with partners." Becca flopped back in her seat at this. Naturally, she would end up with someone who didn't want to do anything, and she would have to do everything herself. There was nothing more she despised than people who didn't pull their weight.

"Becca and Zach." Becca's jaw nearly dropped. She felt like kissing her teacher, which of course she wouldn't; that was disgusting and weird. But she got to work with _Zach_! That made her like this class a bit more. She looks up, and Zach grins over at her, causing her to smile back at him, feeling ridiculously dorky. The teacher hands out the books, and the class moves to be with their partner. Zach slides into the seat next to Becca; dropping his black backpack behind him, before glancing at the back of the book.

"This could be worse." He shrugs his shoulders indifferently as he says this.

"How? We're stuck reading _Romeo & Juliet_." Becca sarcastically tells him, with a roll of her aqua eyes.

"Well…we could be stuck with other people. I don't hate working with you." Zach glances over at his partner, and she nods in agreement.

"We should probably get started." She cracks open the cover of her book, flipping through the title pages until she reaches the first page of the play.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Becca looks up at his voice, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. A. Lollipop." Zach repeats, enunciating each word, as if he was talking to a child. She shoves him slightly in response.

"Sure." Zach pulls out a bag, which is about halfway filled with various flavors of lollipops. She takes one, peeling the wrapper off and putting the candy into her mouth, the sour apple flavor filling her mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what exactly does this quote mean?"

Each day, Becca and Zach would sit in their English classroom, reading the play together, and of course; eating lollipops. Becca typically didn't eat candy like that; she shied away from it, since too much of the sugary treats would make her break out. And zits were most definitely unattractive. But Becca felt like she could make an exception.

As annoying as Becca could be, Zach realized that she wasn't too bad to work with. She did her work, and she did it well; though she didn't get straight A's like Emma or Jess, she most definitely didn't get Megan or Cassidy's grades, though Cassidy's were improving. She got mostly B's; but English was one of her stronger subjects, Zach noticed; she got above ninety on most of the quizzes and tests, earning her an A in the class.

Though she could be quite snarky, and downright mean, she wasn't like that all the time. She actually was funny, and had a good heart, though it wasn't quite obvious. As childish as this sounds; she was a bit like the Grinch; her heart was a few sizes too small, but it was most definitely growing.

"So, do you want to write the report, and I'll work on the presentation?" Zach asks Becca, shuffling the papers that are scattered on his desk.

"Yeah, I'll write the report, lazy." Becca huffs teasingly, and he shoves her arm at this remark.

"I'm lazy says the girl who made me throw her gum wrapper in the garbage because she was 'writing the rough draft.'" Zach makes exaggerated air quotes as he says this, and she rolls her eyes at him. "If you keep rolling your eyes, they're going to get stuck like that." He chastises, causing her to shove him this time.

"Shut up." Becca tells him, jotting down a few notes on her paper.

"Hey, a few of us are going to the movies tonight, do you wanna come with us?" Zach doesn't look at her as he says this, but he can feel her eyes on him.

"Who?"

"Me, Simon, Megan, Third, Ethan, and Ashley." Zach tells her, glancing up at her slightly. She chews her lip in thought, before smiling softly.

"Sure."

"Cool."

At the movie theater that night, Becca stands around, awaiting the movie decision. Ashley and Megan wanted to see a rom – com that just came out, while most of the other guys wanted to see some action one. Well, Simon said he didn't care; but that meant he'd sit through any movie as long as he got to sit next to Megan. Finally, they decide and go to buy tickets. Megan and Ashley had won; they were seeing the chick flick rom – com.

The teenagers moved into the movie theater, Ethan and Third followed by Ashley, Megan, Simon, Becca, and then Zach on the end. The first credits start playing on the screen as the lights dim. There's a rustling beside Becca, and she glances over Zach. He has a bag of lollipops and he grins at Becca in the dark of the movie theater.

"Want one?" Becca smiles and takes one, resting her arm on the armrest. She can hear Zach put the bag on the floor, and she feels his arm against hers. She smiles a silly little grin to herself, and settles in to watch the movie.

Maybe lovey dovey rom – coms aren't so bad after all…

**A/N: **So, that was L. I'm thinking of finishing this story, and putting one of the others on hiatus until this is done. I want to finish this up ASAP, but I've been facing writer's block and just everything in general. But M is half written already; it's Marry Me! There's a little sneak peek for all of you…And I'm on twitter; uniquelymegan and instagram now: uniquelymegan23. Follow me, and I'll follow back. Peace, love, hugs, llamas to all. Inspire someone and smile at a stranger.

-Megan.:]


	14. M I SUCK AT UPDATING SORRY

**A/N: **Here goes M, a personal favorite of mine. So yeah. Here goes.

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own MDBC.

Marry Me?

**Cassidy POV**

As I skate aimlessly around the rink, I hear Tristan say goodbye to Eric and Erin, a set of twins that do ice dancing. He's their coach, and their private just finished. I'm supposed to have Chicks with Sticks in twenty minutes, and usually there's one or two here early. But it's just me and Tristan. Not that I mind of course. I hear him skate up behind me, and I spin around facing him. He smiles at me in surprise, and there's hint of something in his eyes. Anticipation? Nervousness? I have no idea. Quietly I hear a familiar song over the little loudspeakers throughout the rink. I listen for a second, and I remember it. It's the Rodrigo Concerto. And it all comes flooding back to me, as I remember the summer where we went to England, and Annabelle sprained her ankle, and I skated with Tristan. And we got third. I flash out of my memory, and I see Tristan reach his hand out to me. I grab his hand, and we skate to the music. Well, as best as we can remember. I feel my skate get caught in Tristan's and we both stumble. I fall on the ice, and Tristan does along with me. We skid to a stop as the concerto comes to an end, and I can't stop laughing. Neither can Tristan. I glance around the rink, hoping no one was there to see that display of grace. I notice that Tristan has stood up, and is offering his hand. I grab it gratefully, and stand up, grabbing his shoulder to steady myself. I smile, and laugh once again, and I glance at him again. He seems really preoccupied, and he goes back to being normal. I hear another song, this one more familiar than the other. I smile at this, recognizing it as our song. Smile, by Uncle Kracker. Tristan kneels down, to tie his skate I bet. Then, he's looking at me with an intensity I've never seen before with him. He's holding out a box. Like a small one. That's purple. And is open. And there's something shiny in it. And I finally know what's going on. I gasp in surprise, and he takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Cassidy, I love you. I've known you were the one for me ever since you came to the door with your mom the first day we were here. I know I was a jerk to you in the beginning, but I never knew how to act around you, and I don't know, this is coming out wrong, and is not going how I planned, but that's beside the point. But I really truly do love you. And I hope that you feel the same way about me. So, Cassidy, will you marry me?" He says to me, looking up at me, his eyes glistening slightly, with a hopeful look to them. I realize I'm holding my breath, and I let it out slowly.

"Of course Tristan. Yes!" I say to him joyously, and his face breaks into a smile as he slowly slides the ring onto my finger. He wraps his arms around me, and I bury my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Cass." He whispers in my hair, and I smile against him.

"I love you too, Tris." I whisper against him, my eyes getting slightly moist from all this. I can't believe it. I'm getting married.

_This is a line. Tots. As my global teacher would say: POS. BRB. LOL. Tots adorb._

**Jess POV**

I walk through the doors of the bakery, my arm tucked under Darcy's. We sniff in the warm air of the bakery, smelling like baking, and flour, and sugar. We wander over to a table, and sit down.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. Cupcakes good?" Darcy says to me, and I nod my head. He smiles and walks up towards the counter. I relax a bit, and look around. Everyone seems engrossed in their laptops, smart phones, tablets, and everything else that has a glowing screen. I drape my coat on the back of my chair, and glance around for Darcy. I spot him over by the counter, picking up a light blue box, and bringing it over towards me. He sets it gently on the table, with a soft thud.

"Darcy, how many did you get?" I ask him in wonder.

"A dozen. So we can have some for later." He says to me, and turns it towards me.

"Here, you can pick first." He says to me, with an edge to his voice that I can't place. I open the lid gently, and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the cupcakes. They're a pale blue, with navy lettering on them. I read them to myself, and gasp quietly. _I 'heart' U Marry Me? _The cupcakes say. I look to Darcy, and he's suddenly on the ground, a small box in hand. My mouth forms a small o, and my hand flies to cover my mouth.

"Jess, I love you with all my heart. You are my world, and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?" He says to me. I take a deep breath, comprehending what he is saying to me. Oh my god. He wants me to marry him. Deep breaths. Do not freak out. Or cry. Or anything that is typically not done in public.

"Ohmygosh, yes Darcy. Of course." I say to him, my voice cracking slightly. His face breaks out into a smile, and he slides the ring onto my finger. I glance down at it, at him, at the rest of the people, who are now staring at us. I wrap my arms around him, and he kisses my cheek, something he never ever does in public.

"Love you Jess." He says to me.

"Love you too." I say to him, blocking out the rest of the bakery, so it's just me and Darcy.

_This line is tots grawes. Tots Grawes = Totally Grawesome. Thanks to my global teacher._

**Becca POV**

I hear the rink go up in cheers, and Zach and I are among the ones cheering. I know, you can't really picture me at a hockey game. But, it's actually the one sport that isn't incredibly boring. And one that I like. I mean, who doesn't like a good fight every now and then? The Bruins scored, and this game is good. I mean, the period or quarter or whatever they are called is nearly over, and half time, or intermission is next. I'm not all up to date on the lingo of hockey. I sit back down in my seat, and rub my hands together. This rink is cold. I hear the ref blow the whistle, and the period, half, quarter, act, whatever it's called is over. It's finally half time, intermission, break, whatever. I hear the announcer come over the loudspeaker, saying their doing one of those games, where you have to shoot a puck into the net, or race from one side of the rink to another. They say it's a couples one this time or something, since it's deafening in here, and I can barely hear myself think. Suddenly, I feel Zach poking my arm. I turn to him, slightly annoyed, and he has a small goofy smile on his face. He's pointing to the big screen thingy ma bobber, and my eyes widen in shock. We're on the screen thingy. Apparently, we're one of those couples chosen for that competition thing that they have at halftime. He grabs my hand, and we file out of the row, and down the stairs quickly to the rink. Someone comes over and unlocks the door, and we wobble out onto the ice. I grip Zach's hand harder, hoping that maybe it'll help me keep my balance. We slip out to the middle of the rink and stop. Another couple is out there, the boy with darker hair, and a smattering of freckles across his face. His girlfriend has darker brown hair, which is falling out of her braid. I look them up and down, and wrinkle my nose slightly. We could so take them.

"Alright. So let's find out the names of our couples. You first." The announcer says, while nodding at Zach.

"I'm Zach." Zach says, with a shrug.

"I'm Becca." I announce, the girl across from me smirking slightly.

"I'm Blake." The other guy says, his voice quiet.

"I'm Ryleigh." The girl says, her voice nasally annoying, and it it's frankly, hurting my ears.

"Alright, let's get started. So, the girls will run down to the other end of the rink, grab a stick and run it back to their guy. The guys will then try and shoot a puck into the goal, they have three pucks, and the closest one wins. Understand?" He announces, looking at all of us, and we nod our heads in understanding. "Great, let's flip a coin to see who goes first." He tells us, while fishing a coin out of his pocket. He produces a coin, and presents it to us.

"Tails." Zach calls as the coin goes into the air. It lands down on the ice, and Zach goes down to get it. I check out the other girl again, cursing myself for wearing Uggs here. Ryleigh has sneakers, well Converse on. I glance down at Zach, trying to figure out what is taking him so long to pick up a freaking coin. Instead, I see Zach pulling something out of his pocket, and I gasp slightly, realizing what is going on. Holy freaking crap. I can't help it, I glance up over at Ryleigh, her face contorted into an expression that's unreadable. However, her boyfriend, is smiling, as if this was a joke he was in on.

"Becca. I know our relationship hasn't always been the best, but I really do love you. And I hope that you love me enough to answer this with a yes. Becca, will you marry me?" Zach finishes, looking at me. I feel the eyes of everyone in the rink bore into me, and I take a shaky breath.

"Of course I will." I say to him, and suddenly, his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I hear the rink cheering around us, and we pull apart. Blake holds his hand out, and Zach gives him a high five, and then pulls him into one of those bro hugs, which I never quite understood. Seriously, go for the whole hug if you're going to hug someone.

"Way to go." Blake says to him, grinning in a way that is oddly similar to Zach's.

"Oh, Becca, this is my cousin Blake, and his girlfriend, Ryleigh. Blake, Ryleigh, this is Becca, my fiancée." Zach says, and I feel my heart flutter slightly in my chest at this. Fiancée.

_Line here. Again. Switchin POV again. Who's next? I think you can guess…_

**Emma POV**

Stewart squeezes my hand gently as we make our way through the cemetery, the wind blowing through the leafless trees, in an eerie, yet slightly romantic way. The graves are familiar; Louisa May Alcott, Ralph Waldo Emerson, Henry David Thoreau, along with the ones that have been stationed there for hundreds of years, unmoving guards almost. The breeze blows once again, sending a shiver down my spine, and I feel Stewart grip my hand tighter. His hand is slightly clammy, which is unusual for him. His hands are never clammy. I would know, since the majority of the time of his hands spend is spent holding mine.

We reach a small clearing in the cemetery, slightly isolated from the rest of the graves, and far enough not to hear the aimless chatter of tourist attempting to find the graves of the famous. There are small flowers blooming in the far end of the clearing, and the grass isn't mowed, but it isn't tall either. We sit, and I instinctively lean into his side. His arm slips around my shoulders, and it's just like any other time we've snuggled.

This one feels different though.

Stewart clears his throat and I glance over at him. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat, and I can tell he's nervous.

What he has to be nervous about is the question though.

"Emma," He starts, and now he has my full attention. Why wouldn't he, he just said my name? "I love you, and I-I want to spend the rest of your life with me. Wait, no – no! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Stewart stumbles over his words, and the bottom of his neck flushes a slight red color. "So, uh, what I'm trying to say is," He gulps anxiously, and slides something out of the pocket of his jacket. The small something opens, and there's a ring, sparkling with all its might in the sunshine. I feel myself take a sharp breath in, and Stewart swallows again. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

_Line line line. So last POV. This took me a crap long time to write. Sorry Sorry Sorry!_

_(Very, very, very, slight SPOILER for Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows. You've been warned!)_

**Megan POV**

It's raining. I hate the rain. Rain means you have to stay inside, and rain usually means that it's gray and depressing outside. Rain really just sucks.

Unless you're Simon of course, who naturally loves the rain. Whose favorite part about rain is playing soccer (or football, whatever he calls it) in the rain, and getting filthy. Then giving me a hug and successfully making me dirty.

Honestly, I wonder about him sometimes.

I sit on the couch in the living room of our apartment, curled up on the end with a book in my hands. I'm totally not kidding, I'm actually reading for pleasure. The book is so dog eared and worn, that I'm amazed it hasn't fallen apart. I hear Simon pad through the apartment, after coming in the back door, and he plops down next to me.

"Please tell me you're not muddy." I murmur to him, not chancing a glance at him. I hear him chuckle softly, and he moves closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder while doing so.

"What part are you at?" He cranes over my shoulder, attempting to decipher the words in an attempt to figure out what part I'm at.

"The part where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the Room of Requirement just before the Battle of Hogwarts and Ron says something about the house elves and Hermione kisses him." I tell him, and he nods as I flip the page.

I love Harry Potter. It's the only book series I've read more than once. Come to think of it, they're the only books that I've read more than once.

"Hey Megs." Simon says, and I glance over at him, cocking my eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah." I turn back to my book, dreading the part that's coming up next. Stupid explosion.

"Marry me?" Simon's voice rings out as clear as a bell in the room, the only other noise being the patter of the rain on the window.

"What?" I dumbly ask, even though I heard him loud and clear.

"Marry me. Be the Hermione to my Ron?" The line is so cheesy I can't help but laugh at him.

"Absolutely." I feel him take my hand and slip something onto my fourth finger. I look at the stone, glittering in the light of the lamp. "You're such a dork. I can't believe you made that reference."

"But we're Potterheads." I feel him press his lips to my cheek, and he chuckles against it.

"You don't have to flaunt it."

"_Silencio!_"

"I don't think it works like that Simon."

**A/N: **Yo hey hi what's up. This is seriously probably the longest chapter I've written for this. I'm sorry this took forever to get up; N is completely finished though. N I wrote over Christmas break, because the universe's way of punishing me for being a terrible person all year is making me sick at Christmas. So, if N sucks, I blame the cocktail of medications I was on at the time. Also, the fact that we had just spent about 12 weeks on the _Scarlet Letter_ probably killed me too. It wasn't my best time. So, if I hadn't gone through terrible mind block, the thing called school, and those little things called clubs and stuff then this probably would've been up sooner. Well, I blew off doing Chemistry review and studying for my AP exam to write this. Sorry if some of them seem OOC (Megan) but I enjoy the characters having little quirks and cutesy things like that. It makes them seem more human, y'know? Anyway, if you want a more detailed reasoning as to why I suck at uploading, and the struggles of my life, check out my profile on here. Or, follow me on twitter at uniquelymegan I made my Instagram personal, under a different user, so if you can find me, all the power to you. Just don't stalk me. Coolio fantastical.

P.S. I'm literally almost done with sophomore year. Like I'm going to be a junior next year. I feel so old, like I feel like everyone in this fandom is in like middle school, and I'm the awkward 16 year old that's like, "yeah I write fanfiction for a series that targets mainly middle schoolers."

Am I right, or no?

Oh, and sorry for the Harry Potter references. When I was dying over Christmas break, I read the last three books or something, and I loved them. Hope I didn't spoil it!

Anyway, love ya, leave a review.

Magical unicorns and llamas for all. (:

-Megan.(:


	15. N I'M SO SO SORRY PLEASE HATE ME

**A/N:** Hiya. Long time no see, I know. I'm on vacation from school, and I understand that I haven't been fair with my updates. I finished Wish You Were Eyre and I'm upset that the series ended. Well, the Pretty Little Liars series was only supposed to be eight books, and now she's writing book thirteen I believe. So, there's hope. Eh, I'm just a hopeless Book Clubber. I'm calling all of us Book Clubbers; unless there's another name for us fans, then, please enlighten me. Also, does anyone have any idea what the names of the ships are? I just write Cassidy/Tristan for example, but shouldn't there be a ship name? Any ideas, let me know, otherwise I'll just come up with them on my own. So, this is N and it is Cassidy/Tristan, (I personally like Tassidy, or Trissidy, but that's me). Set at the wedding reception at the end of Wish You Were Eyre.

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_ If you haven't read Wish You Were Eyre I strongly suggest you DO NOT READ! MAJOR SPOILERS! Also, if you haven't read basically past the first book, then I also strongly suggest you DO NOT READ! So, please no upset/angry reviews about how "I spoiled" the book, you have been forewarned. Read at your own risk!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the MDBC.

Nighttime Strolls & Navy Blue Hair

**Cassidy POV**

I look through the mass of people crowded in the Chadwick's backyard. I can see Annabelle and Third off to the side, laughing at something. I feel a flicker of something inside me; I have absolutely no idea what it could be. Happiness? For who? Third, I guess, since he's my friend in all, but if Annabelle's the cause of it, can I really be happy for him? I spot Zach, and I feel guilty all over again. He's at the refreshment table, sipping something out of one of the glasses my mother had so diligently arranged in a precarious pyramid. Someone taps the fabric of my dress covering my shoulder, and I turn, and I feel the air rush out of my lungs at the sight of who it was.

Tristan.

The ends of his lips quirk up in a small smile, and he gestures towards the ocean of people dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He questions me, and I bite my lip, my emotions inside conflicting.

Do I?

I do.

I nod, and he takes my hand, leading me out towards the dance floor. His arms slip easily around the waistband of my dress, the soft fabric shifting slightly against my skin. If anyone ever hears that I thought this; I'll deny it until the day I die. I like this dress. Megan is really, really, good. There's pockets and it isn't itchy or anything. But still. If anyone ever gets wind of this, I will deny it.

"I take it you broke up with him." Tristan says suddenly, and I glance up at him, eye level with him. Sort of. He still is about an inch and a half taller than me.

"Huh?" Intelligent, way to go Cassidy, I chide myself internally. He chuckles slightly at this, and we turn, and I see Zach over his shoulder, looking…Jealous? Tristan turns again, and Zach is hidden from view.

"It's quite obvious that he likes, or well, liked you," Tristan starts softly, and I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. "And from what I could tell, you two were great friends, but you two took it to the next level," Another spin. "You two broke up, and since he's looking at me as if he wants to try and throw me back to England, I'm guessing that you broke up with him, and he still has feelings for you." The song finishes, and we stand there, Tristan looking at me, awaiting my explanation.

"I'm not going to explain this in the middle of the dance floor." I tell him stubbornly. He simply shrugs at this, seemingly used to my stubbornness.

"Fine. Care to go for a walk?" He offers, and I nod at this. We walk for a while, our strides matching each others as my flats make a soft clapping noise against the sidewalk. There's a lone bench on the road, near the bank, which Tristan and I sit down on. He sits near me, close enough that I can see that his hand is shaking, just the slightest, but not close enough that we're touching. "I don't think anyone will hear us."

"So Zach and I were a couple. I guess, I don't know I didn't like him one day, and he kissed me, and then I did like him, and then he kissed me again – and he's really bad at kissing – and I didn't so I broke up with him, and I don't like him anymore. But how did you know?" I explain, all in one breath, and he chuckles at this.

"So I was right?" He smirks at me, and I really want to hit him now.

"All you got out of that was that you were right?!" I shove his shoulder gently, and he laughs louder. "How did you know?" I repeat, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Cass, I like to think I'm smarter than the average bear. And I took a psychology course this year at school." Tristan admits, and he straightens his posture out after me shoving him. He's closer than he was before, and I'm hyperaware of his proximity now.

"I know you're smart Tris. It's not like we…talked a whole lot, so it's not like you knew and…" I ramble into nothingness, chancing a glance at him.

"The grapevine between Concord and England is amazing." Tristan muses, and I cock my eyebrow at him. "Megan knew, therefore Simon knew, and therefore I knew."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you as much. Or make much of an effort." I tell him softly, and I actually mean it. "I missed talking to you." I admit, even softer than before.

"There's a five hour time difference. We were both busy. And I missed talking to you too." His voice slowly gets softer with each statement. "Cassidy. Why did you break up with him?" Tristan suddenly asks; his blue eyes boring into me. I bite my tongue in apprehension, and I think my Jane has taken a convenient leave of absence. "Is it because of me? Because of when I kissed you at the rink?"

"No!" The words are out of my mouth before I can really think about what they mean. "I had broken up with him before then…I just…I didn't…I like someone else." I finish lamely, and I silently curse myself. Tristan looks slightly relieved at this.

"Oh. Okay." He looks slightly relieved at this. "So…it was okay that I kissed you at the rink?" Tristan questions, suddenly picking nonexistent lint off of his dress shirt, and not meeting my eyes. I think my Jane has returned from her leave of absence.

"It was more than okay." I tell him, and he meets my eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Good. Because I'm going to do it again." And I can feel his lips on mine once more.

And then, my phone starts blaring, of all things, a Spice Girls song.

_Yo! I'll tell you what I want_

_What I really, really want!_

_So tell me what you want_

_What you really, really want!_

I pull away from Tristan, and he laughs at my ringtone. I roll my eyes, and open the text, of course, from Becca. Becca always changes my ringtone to an incredibly obnoxious song.

_Where are you? It seems as though you and Tristan have disappeared (;_

I tap out a quick response to her, rolling my eyes again.

"Shall we get going?" Tristan asks; standing and straightening his dress pants. I stand, and he takes my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine.

_Roughly six weeks later. _

"Becca, what the heck are you doing?" I look at her, utterly confused. She's got a bunch of bottles, and plastic bags, and containers. Jess and I are up in her room, hanging out with her. Believe it or not, we willingly went over to Becca's house when she texted us to come hang out.

"I am dip dying my hair. Do you want to?" She glances at Jess, and then at me. Becca pulls her computer up, and shows a picture. The girl in the picture has the ends of her hair dyed pink. And I think it looks pretty cool. Except the fact that they're pink.

"I'll do it." Jess agrees, and I nod along with her.

"I'm in." Becca grins, setting the dyes out on her dresser.

"Awesome." She sets the plastic down, and gets to work, mixing the bleach, and then the hair dye. Becca braids our hair, and adds the bleach to just the ends of it. It smells disgusting, but Becca says we have to do that so the color will come out better. And I know better than to question Becca. The three of us crowd into her bathroom, and rinse the dye out, and I gasp in shock. The ends of my fire engine red hair are this orangey white color. "Cass, that's what the bleach does." She shows the ends of her blonde hair are a white color, along with Jess's. Becca paints the green dye on the ends of Jess' hair, the pink onto her own, and then the blue onto mine. "Right, so two hours for it to look the best." She grins at us, and we sit back on her bed, turning a movie on.

"Cassidy, your hair looks awesome!" Becca finishes blow drying my mane of hair, and I turn to glance at it in the mirror. I have to admit, it does look pretty cool. The red of my hair contrasts really well with the navy blue ends. Becca's ends are now a hot pink, and Jess' an emerald green. The only thing is, how on Earth will my mother react?

_lllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn nnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Cassidy Anne Sloane! What have you done to your hair!?" I walk into the kitchen to see my mother's jaw drop. Courtney turns to see my hair, and Chloe is in her arms. Chloe cocks her head, and points at me.

"Dee!"

"Looks good Cass." Courtney tells me, and my mother looks appalled.

"Mom, I can cut the ends off before school starts if you don't like it. And Becca and Jess did it with me." My mom still doesn't say anything.

"I cannot wait to hear about how Tristan and the Berkeley's react to this. And Shannon and Calliope." She simply tells me, and I remember that she said I could go with Megan, who was going to visit Simon, so I could go see Tristan's skating championship. This would be interesting.

_lllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Cassidy, I cannot believe Becca managed to convince you to dip dye your hair." Megan tells me, as we make our way through the bustling airport. Gigi was going to meet us with Eduord in a few days, but for now we were going to be staying with the Berkeley's. I tuck my hair behind my ear self consciously, as everyone is staring at me, and look above everyone's head to attempt to find the one person I was looking for. And suddenly, we connect eyes.

"Over there! C'mon Megs!" I grab her arm and pull her towards the person I had been looking for. Tristan meets us halfway, followed soon by Simon and Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley.

"Cassidy it's nice to – what have you done with your hair?" Tristan spots the ends of my hair, and it actually has faded a little bit, so it's a bit closer to the shade of his eyes, and not such a sever navy blue. Not that I noticed that kind of thing, of course.

"Nice to see you too Tristan. And Becca managed to convince me and Jess to do it with her." He nods in understanding, before pulling me into a hug.

"Well it looks fantastic." He mutters into my hair and releasing me to give each of his parents a hug, along with Simon.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee_

I grip the whistle that Mrs. Bergson gave me, remembering the last time I saw Tristan do this. Except, I was out on the ice with him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Annabelle hadn't sprained her ankle, like she did tragically last summer, and was out on the ice with him. They finish their routine, which is obviously more difficult than the one he did last summer. But it's great all the same. The two finish to thunderous applause, and they bow graciously. They skate off the ice, and we get up to congratulate the two. Annabelle looks disdainfully at me, and then at Megan. We merely roll our eyes at this, and I give Tristan a congratulatory hug. I can feel the glare of Annabelle boring into my back and the questioning stares of everyone else on my back as well.

He got fourth.

They got fourth, if you were including Annabelle, but since we weren't so fond of each other, I was only counting Tristan.

They had a bit of a party back at the Berkeley's, with Rupert Loomis and his great aunt, along with Lucy Woodhouse and with a few of Tristan and Simon's friends. Simon had his hand interlocked with Megan's. I'm standing with Tristan, as he introduces me to one of his friends, Patrick I think.

"So, she's the one from America that you've been going on about." I glance quickly at Tristan, whose eyes widen at this statement.

"Yeah…she is." Tristan admits, and I feel even more confused than I did before. Tristan had talked to his friends about me?

"Pleasure to meet you." Patrick holds his hand out, and I shake it, still confused about the whole situation. We attempt to make small talk, although Tristan seems very distracted, which Patrick seems to pick up on. He excuses himself soon afterwards, and Tristan and I are alone again.

"Would you care to go for a walk with me?" Tristan asks, not meeting my eyes again. I nod, and he heads towards the door, with me following after him.

We walk down the path by the river, the lone beam of the flashlight shining out in front of our feet. He stops, and there's a picnic table, overlooking the river. Tristan sits down, and pats the spot behind him invitingly. I sit down beside him, and he flicks the flashlight off, setting it on the table in front of us. It's quiet, and the only thing that's making a noise is the trickling of the river over the rocks.

"I like you Cassidy." Tristan says, and I flick my eyes over to him. He's staring straight ahead, and his hand is shaking just the slightest bit. "A lot." I sit there for once, and I have nothing to say. He glances over at me, biting his bottom lip being bitten. "I'm sorry. I just…I had to tell you, and I understand if you don't feel the same way…" He rambles, and I finally realize what's going on, and I clear my throat.

"No." I say, and he shuts up, looking at me with confusion etched across his features.

"No?" He parrots back, with a questioning edge to his voice.

"No…I do like you." I confess, and I feel as though a million pounds has been lifted off my shoulders. Had I really just said that? I chance a glance at him, and he smiles. He does have a nice smile, I decide in my head, and I can feel myself start smiling too.

"Do you…maybe want to be my girlfriend?" I don't think someone has ever asked me to be their girlfriend. Zach never "asked" per say; we just sort of became boyfriend and girlfriend. And then me and my stupid mouth ruin it.

"How are we going to be in a relationship when you're three thousand miles away?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. And I've just ruined my chances.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going to college in the states, now isn't it?" I glance wildly over at him, in disbelief. He smiles broadly, and I can feel him take my hand.

"Where?"

"Boston University." That was a half hour drive from Concord. I grin dumbly to myself, which Tristan notices. "So…is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, dummy." I tell him, and now it's his turn to grin dumbly to himself. And it's time for me to get my Jane on.

So I kiss him.

And it was good.

And then _his_ phone went off this time. He pulls away, and slips his phone out of his pocket, reading the message and typing out a response quickly.

"We should probably get back." Tristan admits, standing up, his hand still gripping mine. Tristan grabs the flashlight off of the table, and flicks the light on, and we start making our way back towards the Berkeley's house. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you dye your hair navy blue?" I glance surreptitiously down at the ends of my hair, the blue appearing almost black in the lack of light. I simply shrug.

"Why not?"

"I like it." He tells me, and we reach the Berkeley's house and most of the cars have left. We slip into the house, and Simon appears from around the corner, grinning at Tristan, who rolls his eyes at his brother.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"When are you coming to America?" I look at Tristan, and he thoughtfully looks around. I tap my fingers against the table impatiently, and annoyed, because he knows exactly when he's coming; he just does this to annoy me.

"In two weeks. My flight leaves early the third of August." Tristan smiles slightly, and I nod my head. Two weeks. I may be heading to America tomorrow, but Tristan will be there soon enough.

I stand with Megan, Gigi, and Eduord, saying our goodbyes to the Berkeley's before boarding our flight. Megan gives Simon a hug, and I'm pretty sure he kisses her quickly. Gigi and Eduord are saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Berkeley, while I stand with Tristan. He pulls me into a hug, and I return it, with sincerity.

"I'll see you soon." He murmurs, and I nod in agreement. Tristan presses his lips against mine quickly, and we pull away after a few seconds, as to not attract attention to ourselves. We go and board the plane, and Megan is seated next to me.

"So, how have those nighttime strolls with your lover been?" She whispers to me, and I roll my eyes at her.

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously right." She counters, and I shove her shoulder gently. "Nighttime strolls, how romantic." Megan continues to muse to herself as she pulls her sketchbook out.

**A/N: **Well, I'm awfully sorry if this was terrible. I'm sick, so I may not be thinking clearly, or writing clearly, or whatever. As of this moment, I haven't finished M yet; I read Wish You Were Eyre, and this just came to me. So I had to write it before I forgot it. And here it is. If it's terrible, I apologize. And any requests for letters or really just any one shot type things, leave a review, or message me. I hope you enjoyed, and stay gorgeous everyone. If you ever need to talk, feel free to message me, or email me; it's listed in my profile. Tell me what you thought; love it, like it, gotta have it, hate it, stop it, I'm in pain, never again, this could be classified as torture. Y'know, I'm all open to it.

Much love,

Megan.(:


End file.
